Hero Pokemon Destiny Voile Library
by PeachDaisyAmy777
Summary: With Patchouli Knowledge as your librarian! This story contans information on all Hero, Vile, Kaiju Pokemon, and their varieties up to date. Check back at these stories often whenever you see new Pokemon or new moves added to my stories! They will update every chapter if required.
1. The Main Heroes

**Patchouli bows, "Hi, I'm Patchouli Knowledge from the Touhou Series! Welcome to the Voile Library, home of thousands upon thousands of books. So, how may I help you? ... Oh, you need information regarding all of the special Pokémon? Okay, then follow me!**

**"... Here we are! Your home to Hero Pokémon, Vile Pokémon, Kaiju Pokémon, Angel Hero Pokémon, and Demon Vile Pokémon are all here. Read as much of it as you like. Now, there are five different sections of this part of the library. Here, you have access to all of the Hero Pokémon that our Super Anime Heroes from Pokémon Heroes Destiny currently have.**

**"... Part 1 is the Main Heroes! Remember, to check back here whenever something changes with the Main Heroes' current Hero Pokémon.**

**"And as for the other parts: Part 2 for the Main Villains, Part 3 for the Supporting and Other Heroes, Part 4 for the Kaiju Collection, and Part 5 for the Angel Hero Demon Vile Fiesta if you need their info! Enjoy your stay!"**

**Info:**

**In the World of Pokémon, a new breed exists that is said to come from other worlds. They are the Hero Pokémon. **

**What if Heroes from all across each world we're Pokémon themselves?**

**Here, I will show you what types they are, and what unique attacks they can do, also including their special abilities, and even their super transformations. **

**The entire point of this story is the display information for the stories Heroines Destiny: The Hero Pokémon's Shine and Pokémon Heroes Destiny. Any other stories are irrelevant to this information, and are just based on my opinion.**

**Just like Anime into Games, there are certain instances where the move's description may not always be performed exactly as it is described during the actual story. This also applies to abilities and Power Points as well.**

**Types:**

**Light: It is super effective against Dark types, and Dark types are super effective against Light types. They are also the only type that is super effective against all Kaiju Pokémon. They are neutral to Angel and Demonic, as well as the other types.**

**Kaiju: Presumably, these Pokémon have no weakness, normally. Only Light types are super effective against them. All other types are neutral to them and from them, including Angel and Demonic.**

**Angel: Super effective and weak against Demonic. All other types don't do much against them, except for Light and Kaiju which are neutral.**

**Demonic: Super effective and weak against Angel. All other types don't do much against them, except for Light and Kaiju which are neutral.**

**Notes:**

**The hold items that all of these Heroes and Villains have, for the most part, are really just for decoration.**

**The letters PFL is short for Partner-for-Life. The letters SPFL is short for Shared Partner-for-Life.**

**Even if certain Hero Pokémon are in a different form, they might be able to still transform and use their original moves.**

**Different forms could mean that the user can have an extra ability that is an addition to their main ability from their original form and transformations.**

**Sometimes, different forms could have different variations of his original form's attacks, usually making them stronger in some way.**

**Update Section:**

**All chapters of this story will update if anything new is shown during the latest chapters of the story. Secret additions might also be added for chapters that does not feature a certain thing, yet.**

* * *

**Table of Contents**- Here will show you the outline of the Series of where each Hero came from as well as the Hero themselves and any transformations and forms.

**A. Sonic Series: **

_I. Sonic the Hedgehog_

Ia. Super Sonic

Ib. Hyper Sonic

I1. Arabian World Mode

I2. Round Table Knights Mode

I2a. Excalibur Sonic

I3. Unlimited Colors Mode

_II. Miles 'Tails' Prower_

IIa. Super Tails

_III. Knuckles the Echidna_

IIIa. Super Knuckles

III1. Round Table Knights Mode

_IV. Shadow the Hedgehog_

IVa. Super Shadow

IV1. Round Table Knights Mode

_V. Silver the Hedgehog_

Va. Super Silver

V1. Round Table Knights Mode

_VI. Blaze the Cat_

VIa. Burning Blaze

VI1. Round Table Knights Mode

_VII. Charmy Bee_

VIIa. Super Charmy

_VIII. Cream the Rabbit and Cheese_

**B. Mario Series:**

_I. Mario_

Ia. Super Mario

_II. Luigi_

IIa. Super Luigi

**C. Kirby Series: **

_I. Meta Knight_

**D. Fire Emblem Series: **

_I. Ilyana_

**E. Seihou Series: **

_I. Vivit_

**F. Okami Series:**

_I. Amaterasu Okami_

_II. Chibiterasu Okami_

**G. Touhou Series**

_I. Reimu Hakurei_

Ia. Super Reimu

_II. Marisa Kirisame_

IIa. Super Marisa

_III. Sakuya Izayoi_

IIIa. Super Sakuya

_IV. Youmu Konpaku_

IVa. Super Youmu

_V. Eirin Yagokoro_

Va. Super Eirin

_VI. Kaguya Houraisan_

VIa. Super Kaguya

_VII. Sanae Kochiya_

VIIa. Goddess Sanae

_VIII. Tenshi Hinanawi_

VIIIa. Celestial Tenshi

* * *

**Sonic Series:**

**I. Sonic the Hedgehog**

1. PFL: Misty

1a. SPFL: Ash

2. Types: Water/Ice

3. Special Ability: Speed Boost- Increases his speed by 1 stage every turn.

4. Hold Item: Chaos Emerald- When in a pinch, every turn, as long as they are less than 1/4 HP left, the holder of this item gets their Special Attack and Speed increased by 1 stage.

5. Moves:

A. Spin Dash- Type: Normal; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; Sonic gets into a ball, spins in place, then dashes to attack. This move always strikes first.

B. Hydro Sphere- Type: Water; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; He forms a ball of Water and shoots to attack.

C. Icicle Shoot- Type: Ice; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 70 Power; Sonic creates a big Ice Spear and launches it. This move has a high chance of a critical Hit.

D. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

E. Homing Attack- Type: Normal; 20 PP, - Acc, 60 Power; Sonic gets up in the air, forms into a ball, and spins to the enemy really quickly. This move never misses.

F. Hydro Pump- Type: Water; 5 PP, 80 Acc, 120 Power.

G. Sonic Tornado- Type: Flying; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 100 Power; Sonic creates a tornado his size and sucks the opponents in. Has a 10 Percent chance of causing confusion.

H. Agility- Type: Normal; 30 PP, - Acc, - Power; Increases Speed by 2 stages.

I. Ice Punch- Type: Ice; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 75 Power; Has a 10 Percent Chance of Freezing.

J. Blizzard- Type: Ice; 10 PP, 70 Acc, 120 Power; Hits all enemies in multi-battles. Has a 10 Percent Chance to freeze. Has perfect accuracy in Hail.

K. Aqua Homing Attack- Type: Water; 20 PP, - Acc, 70 Power; Same effects as the regular version, but now, it is a Water attack. It is also a little stronger.

L. Arabian World Mode- Type: Light; - PP, - Acc, - Power; Switches the user to this form, allowing you to use its moves and abilities.

M. Round Table Knights Mode- Type: Light; - PP, - Acc, - Power; Switches the user to this form, allowing you to use its moves and abilities.

N. Unlimited Colors Mode- Type: Light; - PP, - Acc, - Power; Switches the user to this form, allowing you to use its moves and abilities.

**Ia. Super Sonic**

New Types: Water/Light

New Special Ability: Levitating Light Defense- All Attacks from all moves, (except for weaknesses) that hit the Pokémon with this effect, has their Attack and Special Attack reduced by 1 stage only when the opponent attacks. Also, the opponents' ground type attacks will not work.

New Moves:

O. Light Speed Attack- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, 100 Power; Super Sonic forms into a ball and attacks the opponent at extremely high speeds. This move never misses, and has a 30 Percent Chance of hitting twice in the same turn.

P. Chaos Control (Time)- Type: Dark; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; When used, all enemies' speed is decreased by 2 stages for 5 Turns.

Q. Chaos Control (Space)- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; This Chaos Control makes all actual attacking moves miss for 3 turns. Moves such as Stun Spore, Leech Seed, and other similar moves can still hit.

R. Super Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 370 Power; Upgraded version of the normal Hero Beam. Color is still determined by the color of the Hero's Aura. Will cause the user to be unable to move for 1 turn.

**Ib. Hyper Sonic**

New Special Ability: True Speed Miracle- Speed is automatically maxed out as long as this form is maintained. All other stats (except evasion) are increased by 1 stage. Evasion is increased by two stages.

New Moves:

S. Light Speed Homing Attack- Type: Light; 10 PP, - Acc, 300 Power; This extremely strong attack never misses and will always attack first.

T. Chaos Control (Time Ex)- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; When used, enemies cannot move for 3 turns. After the effect has worn off, the user cannot move for 1 turn.

U. Hyper Hero Beam- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 1000 Power; Upgraded version of the Super Hero Beam. Color is once again determined by the color of the Hero's Aura. Will cause the user to be unable to move for 2 turns.

V. Emerald Healing Pulse- Type: Light; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; Does a large range pulse around an area that revives and restores 1/2 Max HP to all nearby allies.

**I1. Arabian World Mode**

Additional Ability: Judgment Fire- Immune to all Fire damage.

Moves:

A. ?

**I2. Round Table Knights Mode**

Additional Ability: Knight Style- Attack, Special Attack, and Speed are increased by one stage.

Item: Caliburn- A sword that is held to the true King Arthur, Sonic!

Moves:

A. Slash- Type: Normal; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; Has a high chance of a Critical Hit.

B. Wind Acceleration- Type: Flying; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power; Sonic does a very fast dash to the opponent, then does very quick burst of strong slashes to the opponent.

C. Homing Attack V2- Type: Normal; 20 PP, - Acc, 100 Power; This attack is replaced by Sonic's original attack, with enhanced power thanks to his sword.

D. Aqua Homing Attack V2- Type: Water; 20 PP, - Acc, 120 Power; This attack is replaced by Sonic's original attack, with enhanced power thanks to his sword.

E. Ice Slash- Type: Ice; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 75 Power; This replaces Ice Punch. Has a 20 Percent Chance of Freezing and also has a high chance of a critical hit.

F. Quick Step- Type: Normal; 30 PP, - Acc, - Power; Increases Evasion by 1 stage.

**I2a. Excalibur Sonic**

Replaced Additional Ability: Knight of the Wind- Increases Attack, Special Attack, and Speed by two stages. The power of flight makes ground moves not work. Every attack that hits will absorb 10 Percent of the damage to heal the attacker.

Item: Excaliburn- Super version of the original sword. Fitting for the title holder: Knight of the Wind.

New Moves:

G. Deluxe Surge- Type: Light; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 250 Power; Upgraded version of Wind Acceleration, now with stronger and faster slashes.

H. Homing Attack V3- Type: Normal; 20 PP, - Acc, 150 Power; Upgrade of Version 2.

I. Aqua Homing Attack V3- Type: Water; 20 PP, - Acc, 200 Power; Upgrade of Version 2.

J. Super Ice Slash- Type: Ice; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power; Upgraded version. Has a 30 Percent Chance of Freezing and also has a high chance of a critical hit.

K. Burst Step- Type: Light; 30 PP, - Acc, - Power; Replaces Quick Step. Increases Speed and Evasion by 1 stage.

L. Slash Deflection- Type: Light; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; If timed right, most projectiles can be deflected away, and can also be sent back to the opponent.

**I3. Unlimited Colors Mode**

Additional Ability: Rainbow Aura- All Wisp based Attacks are increased by 50 Percent.

Moves:

A. White Boost- ?

B. Cyan Laser- ?

C. Yellow Drill- ?

D. Orange Rocket- ?

E. Blue Cube- ?

F. Green Hover- ?

G. Red Burst- ?

H. Pink Spikes- ?

I. Purple Frenzy- ?

J. Violet Void- ?

**II. Tails the Fox "Miles Tails Prower"**

1. PFL: May

2. Types: Electric/Flying

3. Special Ability: Special Start- At the Start of the battle, Tails's Special Attack and Special Defense increases by 1 stage, and has a 50 Percent chance of Attack and Defense decreased by 1 stage.

4. Hold Item: Chaos Emerald- When in a pinch, every turn, as long as they are less than 1/4 HP left, the holder of this item gets their Special Attack and Speed increased by 1 stage.

5. Moves:

A. Chaos Wall- Type: Light; 25 PP, - Acc, - Power; Creates a Light and Dark colored wall. Makes a Hero's biggest weaknesses power decreases by 2 stages for 5 turns. It can be shattered by Brick Break.

B. Shock Orb- Type: Electric; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; Creates a Sphere of electricity. Has a 20 Percent chance of increasing Special Attack by 1 stage, and has a 20 Percent chance of causing Paralysis.

C. Propeller Tailwind- Type: Flying; 30 PP, 90 Acc, 50 Power; Tails goes behind him and uses his two tails to blow powerful wind. Attacks both opponents and slows their speed for 1 turn.

D. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack.

The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

E. Thunderbolt- Type: Electric; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 95 Power; Has a 10 Percent chance of causing Paralysis.

F. Thunderpunch- Type: Electric; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 75 Power; Has a 10 Percent chance of causing Paralysis.

G. Sunny Day- Type: Fire; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; Increases the power of Fire type moves, decreases Water type moves, lowers Thunder's accuracy, makes certain healing moves recover more, Solarbeam requires no charging time.

H. Thunder Shoot- Type: Electric; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; Forms into an electric ball and shoots himself into the opponent. Has a 10 Percent chance of paralysis.

**IIa. Super Tails**

New Types: Electric/Light

New Special Ability: Levitating Light Defense- All Attacks from all moves, (except for weaknesses) that hit the Pokémon with this effect, has their Attack and Special Attack reduced by 1 stage only when the opponent attacks. Also, the opponents' ground type attacks will not work.

New Moves:

I. Super Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 370 Power; Upgraded version of the normal Hero Beam. Color is still determined by the color of the Hero's Aura. Will cause the user to be unable to move for 1 turn.

**III. Knuckles the Echidna**

1. PFL: Dawn

2. Types: Fire/Fighting

3. Special Ability: Weakness Endurance- Whenever a Super Effective move hits and will faint within the hit, there is a 90 Percent it will be endured to 1 HP and a 10 Percent it will remain 1 HP if hit by another Super Effective move.

4. Hold Item: Master Emerald- When in a pinch, every turn, as long as they are less than 1/4 HP left, the holder of this item gets their Attack, Special Attack and Speed increased by 2 stages.

5. Moves:

A. Super Fire Punch- Type: Fire; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; has a 10 Percent chance of a burn.

B. Aura Sphere- Type: Fighting; 20 PP, - Acc, 90 Power; Never Misses the target.

C. Hyper Punch- Type: Light; 5 PP, 60 Acc, 200 Power; He gathers energy into his fist and punches really hard. Has a 50 Percent Chance of breaking a shielding wall. Also, Reverse Hyper Punch is the same as doing the original, except doing a 180 degree turn before attacking.

D. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

E. Fire Blast- Type: Fire; 5 PP, 85 Acc, 120 Power; Has a 10 Percent Chance of a Burn.

F. Earthquake- Type: Ground; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power; Attacks everyone including Allies.

G. Super Dig- Type: Ground; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; Using his fists, he digs underground for the first turn. The second turn, he attacks the opponent.

H. Round Table Knights Mode- Type: Light; - PP, - Acc, - Power; Switches the user to this form, allowing you to use its moves and abilities.

**IIIa. Super Knuckles**

New Types: Fire/Light

New Special Ability: Levitating Light Defense- All Attacks from all moves, (except for weaknesses) that hit the Pokémon with this effect, has their Attack and Special Attack reduced by 1 stage only when the opponent attacks. Also, the opponents' ground type attacks will not work.

New Moves:

I. Super Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 370 Power; Upgraded version of the normal Hero Beam. Color is still determined by the color of the Hero's Aura. Will cause the user to be unable to move for 1 turn.

J. Maximum Heat Strike- Type: Fire; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 225 Power; Knuckles charges energy into his body and quickly and continuously attacks one target.

**III1. Round Table Knights Mode**

Additional Ability: Paladin Style- Increases Attack and Special Attack by 2 Stages, but decreases Speed and Evasion by 1 Stage.

Item: Galatine- Two swords that once belonged to Sir Gawain.

Moves:

A. ?

**IV. Shadow the Hedgehog**

1. PFL: Zoey

1a. SPFL: Batthan

2. Types: Dark

3. Special Ability: Chaos Boost- Whenever in a pinch, all Chaos moves attack power increases by 10 Percent.

4. Hold Item: Chaos Emerald- When in a pinch, every turn, as long as they are less than 1/4 HP left, the holder of this item gets their Special Attack and Speed increased by 1 stage.  
5. Moves:

A. Chaos Control (Time)- Type: Dark; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; When used, all enemies speed is decreased by 2 stages for 5 Turns.

B. Chaos Spear- Type: Light; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; Has a 10 Percent Chance of doubling the attack power.

C. Chaos Blast- Type: Dark; 15 PP, 80 Acc, 120 Power; Hits everyone, including ally, but the attack power towards the ally is cut in half.

D. Shadow Ball- Type: Ghost; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; May decrease Special Defense by 1 stage.

E. Shadow Punch- Type: Ghost; 20 PP, - Acc, 60 Power; Never misses the opponent.

F. Dark Spin Dash- Type: Dark; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; This move always strikes first. It's the same as Spin Dash, only a Dark type version.

G. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

H. Chaos Lance- Type: Dark; 20 PP, 95 Acc, 120 Power; More powerful version of Chaos Spear. Has a 10 Percent chance of doubling the attack power.

I. Round Table Knights Mode- Type: Light; - PP, - Acc, - Power; Switches the user to this form, allowing you to use its moves and abilities.

**IVa. Super Shadow**

New Types: Dark/Light

New Special Ability: Levitating Light Defense- All Attacks from all moves, (except for weaknesses) that hit the Pokémon with this effect, has their Attack and Special Attack reduced by 1 stage only when the opponent attacks. Also, the opponents' ground type attacks will not work.

Note: Chaos Spear and Chaos Lance's secondary effects are now increased to a 30 Percent Chance instead of 10 Percent.

New Moves:

J. Chaos Control (Space)- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; This Chaos Control makes all actual attacking moves miss for 3 turns. Moves such as Stun Spore, Leech Seed, and other similar moves can still hit.

K. Super Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 370 Power; Upgraded version of the normal Hero Beam. Color is still determined by the color of the Hero's Aura. Will cause the user to be unable to move for 1 turn.

**IV1. Round Table Knights Mode**

Additional Ability: Knight Style- Attack, Special Attack, and Speed are increased by one stage.

Item: Arondight- This sword used to belong to Sir Lancelot.

Moves:

A. ?

**V. Silver the Hedgehog**

1. PFL: Batthan

1a. SPFL: Zoey

2. Types: Psychic

3. Special Ability: Levitate- Ground-based moves will not work.

4. Item: Sol Emerald- When in a pinch, every turn, as long as they are less than 1/4 HP left, the holder of this item gets their Special Defense and Speed increased by 1 stage.

5. Moves:

A. Psycho Boost- Type: Psychic; 5 PP, 90 Acc, 140 Power; He uses a full power attack, then Special Attack reduced by 2 stages.

B. Jewel Blast- Type: Psychic; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power; Uses a Sol Emerald to focus its Psychic powers to make a beam attack. Has a 10 Percent Chance of lowering Special Defense.

C. Ring Dash- Type: Light; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; Throws Rings towards the enemy, then attacks with a spinning dash.

D. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

E. Psychic- Type: Psychic; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; Has a 10 Percent chance of lowering Special Defense.

F. Levitation Party- Type: Psychic; 25 PP, - Acc, - Power; Raises allies so they will have the addition of the ability levitation for 3 turns (Does not rid of their current abilities).

G. Sol Boost- Type: Light; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; Using the power of the Sol Emeralds, he raises the user and the allies' special attack by 1 stage.

H. Healing Magic- Type: Psychic; 15 PP, - Acc, Power; Silver enhances the ally with a physical and mental state of relaxation. Restores 1/4 Max HP and 1 PP for each of their moves.

I. Round Table Knights Mode- Type: Light; - PP, - Acc, - Power; Switches the user to this form, allowing you to use its moves and abilities.

**Va. Super Silver**

New Types: Psychic/Light

New Special Ability: Levitating Light Defense- All Attacks from all moves, (except for weaknesses) that hit the Pokémon with this effect, has their Attack and Special Attack reduced by 1 stage only when the opponent attacks. Also, the opponents' ground type attacks will not work.

Note: Psycho Boost now reduces Special Attack by 1 instead of 2.

New Moves:

J. Chaos Control (Time)- Type: Dark; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; When used, all enemies' speed is decreased by 2 stages for 5 Turns.

K. Chaos Control (Space)- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; This Chaos Control makes all actual attacking moves miss for 3 turns. Moves such as Stun Spore, Leech Seed, and other similar moves can still hit.

L. Super Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 370 Power; Upgraded version of the normal Hero Beam. Color is still determined by the color of the Hero's Aura. Will cause the user to be unable to move for 1 turn.

**V1. Round Table Knights Mode**

Additional Ability: Knight Style- Attack, Special Attack, and Speed are increased by one stage.

Item: Ballistra Arrowhead- This sword that looks like a dagger used to belong to Sir Galahad.

Moves:

A. ?

**VI. Blaze the Cat**

1. PFL: Ash

1a. SPFL: Misty

2. Type: Light

3. Special Ability: Blaze- When her HP is 1/4 Max remaining, her Fire attack power increases.

4. Item: Sol Emerald- When in a pinch, every turn, as long as they are less than 1/4 HP left, the holder of this item gets their Special Defense and Speed increased by 1 stage.

5. Moves:

A. Elemental Tornado- Type: Varies; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; This attack causes Blaze to create a powerful tornado to appear (using her hands or from the ground up) and attack the opponent. Though powerful, one of seven types will be rushed to the opponent. They are: Fire, Water, Electric, Grass, Light, Dark, and Flying. Because of her trait, she has a 25 Percent chance of a Fire tornado to appear, a 25 Percent chance of a Light tornado to appear, and a 10 Percent chance of any other type to appear.

B. Tornado Rush- Type: Fire; 30 PP, 95 Acc, 70 Power; She spins like a Tornado herself and attack her opponents with blazing speed. Has a 20 Percent Chance of a burn.

C. Blazy Burst- Type: Normal; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; Extremespeed, Blaze style. Always strikes the opponent first.

D. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

E. Sacred Fire- Type: Fire; 5 PP, 95 Acc, 100 Power; Has a 50 Percent chance of a Burn.

F. Tornado Shield- Type: Light; 25 PP, - Acc, - Power; Blaze creates Tornados around the allies as armor, protecting them from all attacks, including effects, for 2 turns, but Blaze cannot move during these turns and she cannot move for 1 turn afterwards.

G. Healing Flame- Type: Fire; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; She heals an ally of 1/3 of their Max HP and all primary status effects.

H. Flamethrower- Type: Fire; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 95 Power; Has a 10 Percent Chance of a Burn.

I. Blaze Kick- Type: Fire; 10 PP, 90 Acc, 85 Power; Has a high critical hit ratio and has a 10 Percent chance of a burn.

J. Double Team- Type: Normal; 30 PP, - Acc, - Power; Creates copies of one's self. Increases evasion by 1 stage.

K. Round Table Knights Mode- Type: Light; - PP, - Acc, - Power; Switches the user to this form, allowing you to use its moves and abilities.

**VIa. Burning Blaze**

New Types: Fire/Light

New Special Ability: Levitating Light Defense- All Attacks from all moves, (except for weaknesses) that hit the Pokémon with this effect, has their Attack and Special Attack reduced by 1 stage only when the opponent attacks. Also, the opponents' ground type attacks will not work.

New Moves:

L. Burning Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 370 Power; Works exactly the same as a Super Hero Beam, just a different name and slightly different look.

N. 7 Element Tornado Max- Type: The 7 ET Types; 5 PP, 90 Acc, 400 Power; Combines all 7 of the Elements together into one powerful gold tornado! She cannot move for one turn after.

**VI1. Round Table Knights Mode**

Additional Ability: Cavalier Style- Increases Speed and Evasion by 2 Stages, but decreases Attack and Special Attack by 1 Stage.

Item: Läevatein- A sword that was once belonged to Sir Percival.

Moves:

A. Flames Aheatiau- Type: Fire; 30 PP, 95 Acc, 100 Power; Replaces her Tornado Rush. And similar to that move, she spins like a flaming tornado and rushes in to attack, leaving a small trail of fire behind. Has a 30 Percent Chance of a burn.

B. Fire Slash- Type: Fire; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; A more powerful slash with the fire element. Has a high chance of a critical hit. Also has a 10 Percent chance of a burn.

**VII. Charmy Bee**

1. PFL: Zoey

1a. SPFL: Batthan

2. Types: Bug/Flying

3. Special Ability: Chaotix Rollcall- If at least one Team Chaotix Hero Pokémon is at the party (not counting the user of the ability), the defense and special defense is increased by 1 stage and also prevents sleeping from occurring to the user of this ability.

4. Item: Bee Goggles- Prevents damaging effects from all weather effects.

5. Moves:

A. Super Stinger- Type: Normal; 40 PP, 100 Acc, 50 Power; He uses his Stinger to attack.

B. Attack Order- Type: Bug; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; Calling from the power of his bee friends, he sends them to attack the opponent. Has a High Critical Hit Ratio.

C. Defend Order- Type: Bug; 10 PP, - Acc, - Power; Calling from the power of his bee friends, he orders them to improves his defenses. Raises Defense and Special Defense by 1 stage.

D. Heal Order- Type: Bug; 10 PP, - Acc, - Power; Calling from the power of his bee friends, he orders them to give him more life using honey. Restores 1/2 Max HP.

E. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

F. Swagger- Type: Normal; 15 PP, 90 Acc, - Power; Raises the target's attack by 2 stages, but also confuses them.

G. Flatter- Type: Dark; 15 PP, 100 Acc, - Power; Raises the target's special attack by 2 stages, but also confuses them.

H. Chaotix Beam- Type: Light; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power; He attacks using a yellow and black beam. Has a 10 Percent chance of causing confusion.

I. Thunder Shoot- Type: Electric; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; Forms into an electric ball and shoots himself into the opponent. Has a 10 Percent chance of paralysis.

**VIIa. Super Charmy**

New Types: Bug/Light

New Special Ability: Detective Chaotix- If all 3 members of Team Chaotix are in the party, all primary and secondary status effects that are targeted from the opponents are nullified.

New Moves:

J. Super Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 370 Power; Upgraded version of the normal Hero Beam. Color is still determined by the color of the Hero's Aura. Will cause the user to be unable to move for 1 turn.

**VIII. Cream the Rabbit and Cheese**

1. PFL: Tina

2. Types: Normal/Flying

3. Special Ability: Cheering Fanatic- If a Cheer fails to hit an ally, her speed is raised by 1 stage. If she fails three times in a row, her next cheer cannot fail by any means.

4. Item: Chao Badge: Increases the Power of Chao based attacks by 1 stage.

5. Moves:

A. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

B. Chao Strike- Type: Normal; 40 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; She sends Cheese to attack the opponent with a charging attack.

C. Refreshing Cheer- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; She performs a Cheer powered by Love and Light that completely restores the PP of one ally.

D. Helping Hand- Type: Normal; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; She performs a clapping cheer that raises the power of all the allies' next attack.

E. Demoralize- Type: Normal; 10 PP, 90 Acc, - Power; She does a letdown motion that confuses all enemies on the field.

F. Super Chao Rotation- Type: Flying; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 80 Power; Cheese does a rotation charge by spinning and attacking all opponents. Has a 10 Percent chance of causing confusion.

G. Healing Cheer- Type: Light; 10 PP, - Acc, - Power; With the Cheer of Love and Light, she restores the Max HP of her and her partners by 50 Percent.

H. Curing Cheer- Type: Light; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; With the Cheer of Love and Light, she cures the status effects of her and all of the active allies. She also has the option to cure one of her standby ally.

I. Protection- Type: Ground; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; She cheers and increases one of her ally's defense and special defense by 3 stages for 5 turns.

J. Chao Hammer- Type: Normal; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power; Cheese changes into a Hammer and she charges into attack.

K. Love Sacrifice- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 400 Power; Cream and Cheese instantly faints using their remaining energy to attack all opponents with streams of pink light beams.

L. Ultimate Healing Wish- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; Cream and Cheese instantly faints using their remaining energy to completely heal and cure status effects of all their allies.

M. Super Power Cheer- Type: Light; 10 PP, - Acc,- Power; Raises all Allies' Attack and Special Attack by 2 Stages for 3 turns.

**Mario Series:**

**I. Mario **

1. PFL: Brock

1a. SPFL: Claire

2. Types: Fire

3. Special Ability: Status Invincibility- When this user has 1/8 of his Max HP left, all status effects are cured, all Stat reductions are back to normal, and the user is no longer affected by Status Effects and Stat reduction.

4. Item: Golden Mushroom- Starting when the holder of this item has 3/4 Max HP left, the holder gets its Max HP increased by 1/16 every turn, but increases by 1/16 more every 3 turns. So, for the second increase, he would recover 2/16 of his Max HP, and so on. The added effect and the healing disappear once the holder reached full HP. It will repeat when it's 3/4 Max HP again.

5. Moves:

A. FLUDD- Type: Water; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; Mario uses FLUDD to shoot Water from the pump. Whenever the user has this move, anytime the user takes water damage, FLUDD receives 5 PP back.

B. Fireball- Type: Fire; 40 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; Mario creates a Fireball, and shoots it. It can bounce. Has a 25 Percent Chance of a Burn.

C. Super Charge- Type: Light; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; Using the power of nature and inner strength, he charges power into the body, increasing Attack, Special Attack, and Fire attacks by 1 stage; Can charge 6 times max per attack. Charging power ends once attack is initiated.

D. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

E. Super Jump Punch- Type: Normal; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 35 Power; Mario jumps and moves his fist high to attack multiple times. Hits 2-5 times. Can hit fliers.

F. Mario Tornado- Type: Normal; 25 PP, 90 Acc, 90 Power: Mario spins in place to hit the opponent multiple times while Mario spins, then does a finishing attack to knock them back.

G. Tornado Twirl- Type: Flying; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; Mario spins around in place to create a tornado that sucks opponents in to attack.

H. Flamethrower- Type: Fire; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 95 Power; Has a 10 Percent Chance of a Burn.

I. Fire Flower- Type: Light; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; Can be given to an ally as well. When exposed with the Fire Flower, all Fire attacks are raised by 2 stages for 5 turns. When given to a Mario character, they will have a color change. When given to anyone else, they will have a fire aura surrounding them. When given to an ally that has a different Flower power in them, they will switch to the one given to them next.

J. Ice Flower- Type: Light; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; Same effects as the Fire Flower, except with Ice.

K. Super Cape- Type: Flying; 30 PP, 90 Acc, 100 Power; Mario puts on his cape, which allows him to fly and attack with a powerful dive.

**Ia. Super Mario**

New Types: Fire/Light

New Special Ability: Hero Prodigy- Anytime the user of this ability uses his or her own type attack, The Attack and Special Attack of that attack is increased by 2 stages.

New Moves:

L. Fireball Barrage- Type: Fire; 15 PP, 80 Acc, 200 Power; Shoots multiple Fireballs. Has a 30 Percent Chance of a Burn.

M. Super Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 370 Power; Upgraded version of the normal Hero Beam. Color is still determined by the color of the Hero's Aura. Will cause the user to be unable to move for 1 turn.

N. Mario Finale- Type: Light; 5 PP, 90 Acc, 300 Power; Mario shoots out a giant heap of fire in 2 vortexes. Hits two opponents. Cannot move for 1 turn.

O. Mega Charge- Type: Light; 10 PP, - Acc, - Power; Increases Attack, Special Attack, Fire attacks and Light attacks by 2 stages. Can charge 3 times max per attack. Charging power ends once attack is initiated.

**II. Luigi**

1. PFL: Max

2. Types: Electric

3. Special Ability: Status Invincibility- When this user has 1/8 of his Max HP left, all status effects are cured, all Stat reductions are back to normal, and the user is no longer affected by Status Effects and Stat reduction.

4. Item: Starman- When Luigi reaches 1/4 Max Hp left, this item activates, protecting all attacks and abilities from affecting the holder for a turn. Only used one time in the battle.

5. Moves:

A. Poltergust Absorb- Type: Ghost; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 50 Power; The Poltergust absorbs the energy from its opponents. Attack power is tripled if used on Ghost types.

B. Lightning Bolt- Type: Electric; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; Creates a small Lightning Bolt from his hand and throws it. Has a 20 Percent Chance of Paralysis.

C. Green Fireball- Type: Electric; 40 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; Has a 25 Percent Chance of a Burn. The same as Mario's, expect this Fireball can levitate.

D. Negative Zone- Type: Dark; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; Causes the entire field to be covered in a negative zone; allies are not affected. The speed of the opponents are decreased by 2 stages, they lose 1/16 Max Health every turn, and a 50% chance every turn they may be inflicted with confusion, all for 5 turns. However, Luigi can't attack for the first 3 turns.

E. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

F. Thunder- Type: Electric; 10 PP, 70 Acc, 120 Power; Has a 30 Percent chance of causing Paralysis.

G. Green Missile- Type: Fire; 25 PP, 85 Acc, 100 Power; Luigi charges power into his feet, and then shoots and attacks like a missile. Has a 12.5 Percent chance of activating Super Launch mode, increasing the speed and double the attack power.

H. Fire Jump Punch- Type: Fire; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 60 Power; Similar to the Super Jump Punch. Has a 30 Percent chance that the moves gains triple the power.

I. Spring Jump- Type: Light; 20 PP, 70 Acc, 140 Power; Luigi jumps high into the air, and falls down to attack.

J. Thunder Flower- Type: Light; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; Same effects as the Fire and Ice Flowers, except with Electric.

K. Super Cape- Type: Flying; 30 PP, 90 Acc, 100 Power; Luigi puts on his cape, which allows him to fly and attack with a powerful dive.

**IIa. Super Luigi**

New Types: Electric/Light

New Special Ability: Hero Prodigy- Anytime the user of this ability uses his or her own type attack, The Attack and Special Attack of that attack is increased by 2 stages.

New Moves:

L. Super Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 370 Power; Upgraded version of the normal Hero Beam. Color is still determined by the color of the Hero's Aura. Will cause the user to be unable to move for 1 turn.

**Kirby Series:**

**I. Meta Knight**

1. PFL: Batthan

1a. SPFL: Zoey

2. Type: Dark/Flying

3. Special Ability: Final Knight- If Meta Knight has 1/4 of his Max HP left, Attack, Special Attack, Defense, Special Defense, Speed, Accuracy, and Evasion is increased by 1 stage.

4. Item: Galaxia- Allows him to perform his sword-based abilities and all sword-based abilities are boosted in attack by 1 stage.

5. Moves:

A. Sword Slash- Type: Normal; 50 PP, 100 Acc, 50 Power; A simple slash from his sword.

B. Sword Beam- Type: Normal; 35 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; Charges a bit of power from his sword, then releases a cutter-like beam from it.

C. Mega Quick- Type: Normal; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; Raises Speed by 3 stages for 8 turns.

D. Taunt- Type: Normal; 25 PP, - Acc, - Power; Taunts the opponent to doing only attacking moves.

E. Heal of the Enchanting Knight- Type: Light; 10 PP, - Acc, - Power; Restores 1/2 Max HP of both himself and his allies.

F. Summon Knight- Type: Light; 10 PP, - Acc, - Power; Summons one of his trusting knights to aid him in battle. It will act on it's own for 5 turns.

G. Galaxia Tornado- Type: Flying; 15 PP, 95 Acc, 130 Power; Requires 1 turn to charge a lot of power from his sword. Then, releases a big vertical tornado the next turn.

H. Mach Tornado- Type: Flying; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; Spins like a tornado to do damage.

I. Shuttle Loop- Type: Steel; 20 PP, 85 Acc, 80 Power; An Anti-Air move that launches himself in the air quickly to attack, then goes into flight mode. Doubles its power with fliers.

J. Drill Rush- Type: Steel; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 25 Power; Attacks 3-6 times with a rushing drill move.

K. Dimensional Cape- Type: Dark; 15 PP, 95 Acc, 50 Power; Disappears quickly as way to avoid attacks. Then, reappears to do a sudden slash attack on the enemy.

L. Galaxia Darkness- Type: Dark; 5 PP, 80 Acc, 250 Power (70 Power); Meta Knight uses his Cape to trap the opponent in darkness. If he fails to trap an opponent in the darkness, then the move fails. After trapping the opponent in the dark, time suddenly becomes very, very slow. Meta Knight is moving increasingly quickly, allowing him to do a Super Slash on the opponent that does a large amount of damage on him. If more then one opponent becomes trapped in the cape, they suffer the same damage fate. If one of the opponents are not in the cape, but one of their own is, then Meta Knight will still do a strong slash on them as well. That slash will not do as much as the trapped opponents.

M. Hero Slash Beam- Same as the Hero Beam, except, Meta Knight charges a whole lot of power from his sword and shoots out a Powerful Horizontal Slash Attack that does just as much damage as a Hero Beam would.

**Fire Emblem Series**

**I. Ilyana**

1. PFL: May

2. Type: Electric

3. Special Ability: Flare- This skill will activate randomly in battle. It has a 10 Percent chance of activating for every offensive moved used. When activated, it will lower the special defense of that Pokémon by 2 stages and the damage done to that Pokémon will be healed to the user of the move.

4. Item: Thunder Tome- Raises the power of all electric moves by 1 stage.

5. Moves:

A. Thunderbolt

B. Thunder Magic; Type: Electric; 40 PP, 90 Acc, 50 Power; She summons and releases electric magic to the enemy. Has a High chance of a critical hit.

C. Elthunder- Type: Electric; 30 PP, 80 Acc, 90 Power; She summons and releases a lot of electric magic to the enemy. Has a High chance of a critical hit.

D. Arcthunder- Type: Electric; 20 PP, 70 Acc, 150 Power; She summons and releases a huge amount of electric magic to the enemy. Has a High chance of a critical hit.

E. Bolting- Type: Electric; 25 PP, 85 Acc, 100 Power; This magic attack can attack all enemies in double battles and triple battles.

F. Fire Magic- Type: Fire; 40 PP, 95 Acc, 70 Power; She summons and releases a small fireball to the enemy.

G. Wind Magic- Type: Flying; 40 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; She summons and release a small burst of wind to the enemy.

H. Heal Staff- Type: Light; 40 PP, - Acc, - Power; Uses Magic to heal an ally of 15 percent of his Max HP.

I. Thoron- Type: Electric; 10 PP, 70 Acc, 200 Power; She summons and releases a mountain size power of electric magic to the enemy. Has a High chance of a critical hit.

J. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

**Seihou Series:**

**I. VIVIT**

1. PFL: Claire

1a. SPFL: Brock

2. Type: Steel/Flying

3. Special Ability: Sabaton Analysis- Evasion moves used against enemies will not work on her. Accuracy cannot be decreased. If below 50 Percent Max HP, Accuracy is raised by 1 stage. If Max HP is above 50 Percent, Accuracy returns to normal.

4. Item: Magic Broom- Raises the Power of Special moves by 2 stages if below 50 Percent Max HP. If the Max HP were to go above 50 Percent, power returns to normal.

5. Moves:

A. Star Storm

B. Feather Barrage- Type: Flying; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; Fires a barrage of sharp feathers.

C. Sabaton Missile- Type: Steel; 20 PP, 95 Acc, 120 Power; Fires Missiles with the same color as her aura.

D. Flash Cannon- Type: Steel; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; Fires a Metallic Ball to the enemy.

E. Sabaton Punch- Type: Steel; 25 PP, 90 Acc, 130 Power; Does a Powerful Aura Colored Punch to the enemy.

F. Sabaton Kick- Type: Steel; 25 PP, 90 Acc, 130 Power; Does a Powerful Aura Colored Kick to the enemy.

G. Sabaton Repair- Type: Light; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; Does an internal repair to the body. Restores 1/3 Max HP and cures all status effects, including secondary effects such as Attract and Leech Seed.

H. Complete Smash- Type: Flying; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 220 Power; Charges the enemy with tremendous power.

I. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

J. Sabaton Beam- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 400 Power; Requires 1 Turn of charging. Fires a beam that has the same aura color as her Hero Beam... but, is bigger and much stronger than her Hero Beam. Does 1/5 Max HP Recoil damage. Cannot move for 1 turn.

**Okami Series:**

**I. Amaterasu Okami**

1. PFL: Alex

2. Type: Normal

3. Special Ability: Goddess Light- If the user of this ability gets hit, 1/8 Max HP of allies gets restored. If the user of this ability faints, allies will have 1/2 Max HP restored.

4. Item: Celestial Brush- Speed and all Normal moves' Attack Power increases by 1 stage. If another Okami is at your party, the user with this item gains +1 Defense and Special Defense, and a 1/16 Max HP regeneration every turn.

5. Moves:

A. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

B. Bite- Type: Dark; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; Has a 30 Percent chance of causing Flinch.

C. Crunch- Type: Dark; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; Has a 20 Percent of lowering the target's Defense by 1 stage.

D. Celestial Brush Mode- Type: Light; - PP, - Acc, - Power; Switches to using the powers of the Celestial Brush. Each technique for the Celestial Brush can do a variety of different things.

D1. Waterspout- Type: Water; - PP, - Acc, - Power; Effect 1: Boost an ally's Water Attacks by 1 stage for 5 turns.

E. Divine Instruments Mode- Type: Light; - PP, - Acc, - Power; Switches to using the powers of the Divine Instruments. Each instrument can do a variety of different things.

E1. Reflector- Type: Light; - PP, - Acc, - Power; Only 1 reflector can be used at a time. If another one is used, the previous one is removed.

Level 1: Divine Retribution- A Fire shield is equipped to the user. It raises Defense and Special Defense by 1 stage and raises Fire Defense by 3 stages for 5 turns.

**II. Chibiterasu Okami**

1. PFL: Alex

2. Type: Normal

3. Special Ability: Godly Roar- If the user of this ability gets hit, all enemies have a 50 Percent chance of causing Paralysis. If the user of this ability faints, all enemies have a 75 Percent chance of causing Paralysis and Confusion. Each status has a separate chance.

4. Item: Demon Fangs- Raises Attack and Special Attack by 1 stage. If another Okami is at your party, the Attack and Special Attack boost becomes 2 stages.

5. Moves:

A. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

B. Bite- Type: Dark; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; Has a 30 Percent chance of causing Flinch.

C. Crunch- Type: Dark; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; Has a 20 Percent of lowering the target's Defense by 1 stage.

D. Celestial Brush Mode- Type: Light; - PP, - Acc, - Power; Switches to using the powers of the Celestial Brush. Each technique for the Celestial Brush can do a variety of different things.

D1. Waterspout- Type: Water; - PP, - Acc, - Power; Effect 1: Boost an ally's Water Attacks by 1 stage for 5 turns.

E. Divine Instruments Mode- Type: Light; - PP, - Acc, - Power; Switches to using the powers of the Divine Instruments. Each instrument can do a variety of different things.

E1. Reflector- Type: Light; - PP, - Acc, - Power; Only 1 reflector can be used at a time. If another one is used, the previous one is removed.

Level 1: Divine Retribution- A Fire shield is equipped to the user. It raises Defense and Special Defense by 1 stage and raises Fire Defense by 3 stages for 5 turns.

**Touhou Series:**

**I. Reimu Hakurei**

1. PFL: Ash

1a. SPFL: Misty

2. Type: Normal/Flying

3. Special Ability: Levitating Defender- Ground based moves won't work and Defense is increased by 1 stage for everytime she uses a Spell Card.

4. Item: Gohei- Increases the power of her Amulet-based attacks by 1 stage.

5. Moves:

A. Amulet Strike- Type: Normal; 40 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; Attacks by shooting a lot of Amulets towards the opponent.

B. Hakurei Amulet- Type: Flying; 10 PP, - Acc, 90 Power; A huge amulet is shot, and its homing properties will never miss the opponent.

C. Ying-Yang Orb Toss- Type: Normal; 20 PP, 80 Acc, 50 Power; Shoots 3 Ying-Yang Orbs. Hits up to 3 times.

D. Needle Shot- Type: Flying; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 70 Power; Shoots needles at the opponent. Has a high critical hit ratio.

E. Flying Strike- Type: Normal; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; She flies towards the opponent with lots of speed.

F. Hakurei Shield- Type: Normal; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; Creates a blue shield in front of her. This reduces all of the opponents attack power in half, and it only lasts for 3 turns.

G. Dimensional Rift- Type: Flying; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; Teleporting to be able to dodge an attack, then appearing near the opponent in the air to attack down with a powerful kick. She can also appear near the enemy and do a powerful slide kick.

H. Instant Dimensional Rift- Type: Light; 10 PP, - Acc, 70 Power; Used as a counterattack. Goes into a pose and instantly disappears the moment any attack hits, then reappears and counters with a star of amulets.

I. Demon Sealing Dimensional Rift- Type: Steel; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; Teleporting to be able to dodge an attack, then she appears in the air and shoots a lot of purple needles either close or away in distance from the opponent.

J. Spell Card: Fantasy Orb- Type: Light; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Brings out 10 Coloring orbs to attack the opponents.

K. Spell Card: Fantasy Seal- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 250 Power; More powerful version of Fantasy Orb, but it can't be used again for 1 turn.

L. Spell Card: Demon Binding Circle- Type: Light; 10 PP, 90 Acc, 100 Power; Summons an amulet barrier from the ground to entrap the opponent. Forces the opponent to be unable to move for 1 turn.

M. Spell Card: Sanctification Orb- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 200 Power; A huge Blue Ying-yang Orb is summoned out of the hand and attacks. It moves quickly, but slows down and does continuous damage when in contact with the enemy.

N. Spell Card: Wind God Kick- Type: Light; 15 PP, 85 Acc, 40 Power; Does powerful turning kicks. Hits 3 to 5 times. If it hist 5 times, the last hit will do twice as much.

O. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

**Ia. Super Reimu**

New Type: Light/Flying

New Item: Power Gohei- Increases the power of her Amulet-based attacks by 2 stages. Fantasy Seal can be used as often as needed.

New Special Ability: Spell Card Master- Makes all of her spell cards' powers and durations increase.

New Moves:

P. Last Spell: Fantasy Seal (Blink)- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 350 Power; Reimu turns the Orbs into hundreds of small firework bombs to attack. Only useable if Reimu is about 1/4 Max HP left. Can't move for 1 turn afterwards.

Q. Spell Card: Amulet Explosion- Type: Light; 5 PP, 70 Acc, 200 Power; This takes time to activate. Reimu sets the Amulet on the ground and it charges power for 3 turns (She can attack during the charging turns). Then, after the 3rd turn, the Amulet explodes, causing a lot of damage.

R. Great Hakurei Shield- Type: Normal; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; Same as Hakurei Shield, but bigger and lasts for 5 turns.

S. Super Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 370 Power; Upgraded version of the normal Hero Beam. Color is still determined by the color of the Hero's Aura. Will cause the user to be unable to move for 1 turn.

T. Last Word: Fantasy Heaven- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, 700 Power; The Most powerful attack Reimu has gotten. Can only be used if Reimu is at 1/8 Max HP left. Also, hits all opponents and does the same amount of damage to both of them as if they were targeted by 1 opponent. Does not hit allies. Reimu explodes with hundreds and hundreds of amulets aimed at the opponent. This will cause Reimu to faint herself afterwards. Flyers and Diggers are still hit, and Protectors and Detectors are also still hit.

U. Yukari Summoning- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; Reimu summons her Youkai partner, Yukari. She does whatever she want (heal Reimu, attack with her, ect) for 5 turns. Reimu can't move for 1 turn after bringing her out.

**II. Marisa Kirisame**

1. PFL: May

2. Type: Electric

3. Special Ability: Levitating Special Attacker- Ground based moves won't work and Special Attack is increased by 1 stage for everytime she uses a Spell Card.

4. Item: Star Broom- Increases the power of her Star-based attacks by 1 stage.

5. Moves:

A. Star Storm- Type: Normal; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 40 Power; She shoots out stars to the opponent.

B. Narrow Spark- Type: Electric; 20 PP, 85 Acc, 70 Power; She shoots out a beam to the opponent.

C. Meteonic Shower- Type: Normal; 25 PP, 90 Acc, 80 Power; She shoots out large stars from her hand to the opponent.

D. Up Sweep- Type: Light; 25 PP, 90 Acc, 30 Power; A Spinning rising move using broom thrusters. Does 4 hits total.

E. Stardust Reverie- Type: Normal; 15 PP, 80 Acc, 120 Power; She gets on her Broom, and flies towards the opponent with lots of speed and power. Has a 50 Percent Chance of destroying walls.

F. Luminous Strike- Type: Electric; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 100 Power; She shoots out, from her Broom, a big yellow star towards the opponent.

G. Spell Card: Master Spark- Type: Electric; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 150 Power; Her most useful normal spell card. She sends out a massive beautiful Beam that does a lot of damage.

H. Spell Card: Dual Spark- Type: Electric; 15 PP, 75 Acc, 200 Power; Sends out 2 slightly less powerful Master Sparks towards the opponent, that is more powerful, but less accurate.

I. Spell Card: Escape Velocity- Type: Light; 20 PP, 95 Acc, 120 Power; A Super Uppercut attack with her broom. Can hit fliers.

J. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

**IIa. Super Marisa**

New Type: Light/Electric

New Item: Hakkero- Increases the power of her Beam based attacks by 1 Stage.

New Special Ability: Spell Card Master- Makes all of her spell cards' powers and durations increase.

New Moves:

K. Spell Card: Blazing Star- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 200 Power; Upgraded version of her Stardust Reverie. Destroys Walls.

L. Last Spell: Final Spark- Type: Electric; 5 PP, 90 Acc, 250 Power; Her Last Spell! She sends a larger, more powerful, and more beautiful Beam that is so strong that she can't move for a turn. Hit fliers.

M. Last Spell: Dragon Meteor- Type: Electric; 5 PP, 90 Acc, 250 Power; Another Last Spell! Essentially, a Final Spark that is used in the Air and Aim Downwards. Still can't move for a turn. Hits diggers.

N. Super Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 370 Power; Upgraded version of the normal Hero Beam. Color is still determined by the color of the Hero's Aura. Will cause the user to be unable to move for 1 turn.

O. Last Word: Trinity Spark- Type: Light; 5 PP, 70 Acc, 550 Power; An incredible all or nothing based Spell Card. Can only be used if Marisa is at 1/2 Max HP left. She splits into 3 and fires 2 Master Sparks and 1 Final Spark that has devastating power! She can't move for 3 turns.

P. Alice Summoning- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; Marisa summons her Youkai partner, Alice. She does whatever she wants for 5 turns. Marisa can't move for 1 turn after bringing her out.

**III. Sakuya Izayoi**

1. PFL: Brock

1a. SPFL: Claire

2. Type: Ice/Steel

3. Special Ability: Levitating Attacker- Ground based moves won't work and Attack is increased by 1 stage for everytime she uses a Spell Card.

4. Item: Lunar Dial- May increase the duration of certain time-based moves.

5. Moves:

A. Knives Strike- Type: Steel; 40 PP, 100 Acc, 50 Power; She throws sharp knives at opponent.

B. Icicle Knives- Type: Ice; 30 PP, 90 Acc, 80 Power; She throws knives which stay at place for one turn, then moves towards the opponent the next. She can attack with another attack for the 2nd turn.

C. Inscribed Red Soul- Type: Steel; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; She does close range slashes at the opponent.

D. Super Teleport- Type: Normal; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; She can not only teleport away from battles, but she has a change of teleporting away from an attack. This move activates a 3-turn effect that has a 30 Percent chance of escaping from an attack.

E. Perfect Maid- Type: Ice; 20 PP, - Acc, 70 Power; She does a pose, and if the opponent does a melee attack while she poses, she disappears. Time stops for that opponent, and she quickly sets up knives surrounding them. They get hit by the knives. It is intended to not miss, since they get hit just after time resumes for them.

F. Misdirection- Type: Steel; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power; She throws at appearance, one knife. It spins in the air for a few seconds, then shoots a quick wave of knives that do not aim at the opponent. But then, another wave shoots out that do aim at the opponent.

G. Spell Card: Killing Doll- Type: Steel; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 130 Power; She surrounds herself with spinning knives, then the opponent is hit with a large number of knives.

H. Spell Card: Private Square- Type: Ice; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; She slows down the opponent's movement, giving you 2 attacks in one turn for 2 turns.

I. Spell Card: Imaginary Time Vertical- Type: Steel; 10 PP, 90 Acc, 100 Power; She stops time and places knives near the opponent. And resumes time. Chances are, the opponent will get hit by them.

J. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

**IIIa. Super Sakuya**

New Type: Light/Steel

New Item: Lunar Dial Deluxe- Increases the duration of certain time-based moves and increases the power of her Knife-based attacks by 1 stage.

New Special Ability: Spell Card Master- Makes all of her spell cards' powers and durations increase.

New Moves:

K. Last Spell: Phantomic Killer- Type: Steel; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 250 Power; She surrounds herself with many spinning knives, and the knives move away for one turn. The next turn, the knives hit the opponents with a very large number of knives. Sakuya can attack during the 2nd turn wait.

L. Spell Card: Sakuya's World- Type: Light; 10 PP, - Acc, - Power; She stops time completely, allowing 5 attacks in 1 turn. The opponent cannot move during the turns. Sakuya cannot move after the spell card is over for 1 turn. You cannot use other spell cards in the turn.

M. Super Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 370 Power; Upgraded version of the normal Hero Beam. Color is still determined by the color of the Hero's Aura. Will cause the user to be unable to move for 1 turn.

N. Spell Card: Soul Sculpture- Type: Steel; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Upgraded version of Inscribed Red Soul. The range of the slashes is slightly larger.

O. Last Word: Deflation World- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 500 Power; Can only be done at 1/4 Max HP left. Sakuya stops time, and sets up hundreds and hundreds of knives everyone near the opponent from the present, past, and future. It's nearly impossible to avoid such an attack. Sakuya cannot move for 2 turns.

P. Remilia Summoning- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; Sakuya summons her Youkai partner, Remilia. She does whatever she wants for 5 turns. Sakuya can't move for 1 turn after bringing her out.

**IV. Youmu Konpaku**

1. PFL: Max

2. Type: Normal/Ghost

3. Special Ability: Levitating Speedster- Ground based moves won't work and Speed is increased by 1 stage for everytime she uses a Spell Card.

4. Item: Katana- Increases the critical hit ratio of Sword-based attacks.

5. Moves:

A. Slash Shots- Type: Normal; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; Youmu slashes her sword which sends bullets to attack the opponent.

B. Meditation Cut- Type: Normal; 25 PP, 90 Acc, 90 Power; She extends her swords, becomes green, and does a good attack from a distance.

C. Wicked Soul- Type: Ghost; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 100 Power; Myon, Youmu's formless ghost half, creates circular waves of energy and Youmu sends Myon to attack with the waves.

D. Insightful Sword- Type: Normal; 30 PP, 100 Acc, - Power; A counter attack. While in a pose, if a direct attack is hit on Youmu, she takes half the damage she would normally take, and does a powerful slash that is twice the original damage of the opponent.

E. Spell Card: Present Slash Cut- Type: Normal; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 200 Power; She charges up energy for the first turn, then she hits the opponent with an extremely powerful slash forward the next turn.

F. Spell Card: Ghostly Wheel of Pain- Type: Ghost; 10 PP, - Acc, - Power; Myon changes into a copied version of Youmu. Any normal attacks are copied and done for 2 turns. Myon cannot be used for attack for 1 turn after the duration is over.

G. Spell Card: Slash of Heart's Samsara- Type: Steel; 15 PP, 85 Acc, 50 Power; Youmu does strong circular slashes. Hits 3 to 5 times.

H. Spell Card: Thousand Cherry Blossoms- Type: Grass; 10 PP; 100 Acc, 120 Power; Hits all enemies. Youmu does a slashing runpast. While nothing appears to happen at first, after a few seconds, a trail of Cherry Blossoms explode at the trail that Youmu went through.

I. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

**IVa. Super Youmu**

New Type: Light/Ghost

New Item: Sharp Katana- Increases the critical hit ratio and accuracy of the Sword-based attacks.

New Special Ability: Spell Card Master- Makes all of her spell cards' powers and durations increase.

New Moves:

J. Super Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 370 Power; Upgraded version of the normal Hero Beam. Color is still determined by the color of the Hero's Aura. Will cause the user to be unable to move for 1 turn.

K. Last Spell: Slash of Eternity- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 300 Power; Her Last Spell! She takes her opponent up in the air with a powerful slash, and then attacks them with multiple slashes that do a load of damage. Youmu cannot move for one turn after use.

L. Spell Card: Secret of Spirit and Wisdom- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; The more powerful version of Ghostly Wheel of Pain. Instead of two turns, it's now 5 turns. Myon cannot be used for attack for 2 turns after the duration is over.

M. Spell Card: Rise from Delusion- Type: Light; 10 PP, 95 Acc, 200 Power; Upgraded version of Meditation Cut. Extends even longer than usual and the color becomes blue.

N. Last Word: Six Root Cleansing- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, 600 Power; Can only be used when Youmu is at 1/4 Max HP left and only used as a Melee Counter. After taking the hit, Youmu splits herself into 5 and surrounds the opponent quickly by running around them. Then does a Powerful 5 way slash that does a ton of damage. Then the Real Youmu comes out and finishes with a deadly slash. Youmu can't move for 1 turn and Myon can't act for 3 turns.

O. Yuyuko Summoning- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; Youmu summons her Youkai partner, Yuyuko. She does whatever she wants for 5 turns. Youmu can't move for 1 turn after bringing her out.

**V. Eirin Yagokoro**

1. PFL: Dawn

2. Type: Water/Poison

3. Special Ability: Medicine Shooter- While on the field per turn, one ally has either 1/16 Max HP restored, cured Status Effect, or 1 PP of a move restored.

4. Item: Bow and Arrow- Allows the use of Bow and Arrow attacks and raises the Critical Hit ratio.

5. Moves:

A. Super Water Pulse- Type: Water; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power; Has a 20 Percent chance of causing confusion.

B. Toxic Arrow- Type: Poison; 15 PP, 95 Acc, 120 Power; She shoots Poison Arrows. Has a 20 Percent chance of causing poison.

C. Flame Arrow- Type: Fire; 15 PP, 95 Acc, 120 Power; She shoots Fire Arrows. Has a 20 Percent chance of causing burn.

D. Medicine Balls- Type: Light; 15 PP, 95 Acc, 120 Power; She shoots big bubble like bullets. Has a 20 Percent chance of causing paralysis.

E. Recover- Type: Normal; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; Restores 1/2 Max HP.

F. Hourai Light- Type: Light; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; Using a bit of power from the Hourai Elixir, she restores 1/2 Max HP to an Ally at the cost of 1/8 Max HP from the user.

G. God Sign: Genealogy of the Sky Born; Lasers connect other lasers and surrounds the opponent. Touching the lasers will hurt, and she will also shoot bullets to make the opponent to move to the lasers.

H. Resurrection: Game of Rising (Attack) (Revive); The Attack version shoots green medicine balls and bullets at the opponent. The Revive version resurrects all allies nearby.

I. Mind of God: Omoikane's Brain; An orb flies near the opponent. It shoots out long lasers that surrounds the opponent from all sides. The lasers move either west or east to try and hit the opponent. The orb also shoots bullets in all directions except the safe spot. Eirin also shoots bullets to trick up the opponent.

J. Curse of the Heavens: Apollo 13; Eirin summons a huge medicine ball and shoots it at the opponent. When near the opponent, it releases many bullets in all directions.

K. Esoterica: Astronomical Entombing; She summons 30 orbs into the field. These orbs can be destroyed. She shoots 10 medicine balls in the spurt of 1,1,3,1,1,3 medicine balls at a time. When a medicine ball comes in contact with a orb, that orbs glow and shoots lots of bullets towards the opponent. After all medicine balls are fired, she sends the remaining orbs to attack the opponent.

Types: Fire, Grass, Poison, Water, Light respectfully; 5 PP each, 100 Acc each, 220 Power each, except for the last card, which has 440 Power.

L. Moonlight- Type: Normal; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; Restores 1/2 HP Max at normal weather, other weathers vary the HP restoration.

M. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

**Va. Super Eirin**

New Type: Light/Poison

New Item: Crossbow- Increases the Critical Hit and Accuracy ratios.

New Special Ability: Full Moon Lunatic- Allows the moves Moonlight and Lunarian Moonlight to restore Full Health regardless of weather; the Partners in field has all of their stats, including accuracy and evasion, raised by one stage; the user of the ability has their Attack and Special attack raised by 2 stages.

New Moves:

N. Super Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 370 Power; Upgraded version of the normal Hero Beam. Color is still determined by the color of the Hero's Aura. Will cause the user to be unable to move for 1 turn.

O. Lunarian Moonlight- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; Restores 3/4 Max HP of user and ally, but can't move for 1 turn. Not effected by weather effects.

P. Last Spell: Hourai Elixir- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, 500 Power; Has a 10 Percent chance of raising all stats (except accuracy and evasion) by one stage. Having Kaguya in the party makes the chances of raising all stats 100 Percent. Eirin cannot move for 3 turns, unless Kaguya is in the party, which makes her unable to move for 1 turn.

Q. Last Word: Heaven's Spider Web- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, 300 Power; Can only be used at 1/2 Max HP remaining. She uses bullets and turns them into a Giant Spider Web. This traps all opponents on the field, and they cannot move for 3 turns. Eirin cannot move for 1 turn after use.

**VI. Kaguya Houraisan**

1. PFL: Misty

1a. SPFL: Ash

2. Type: Grass/Psychic

3. Special Ability: Moon Rabbit Power- If a Lunarian/Moon Rabbit is at the party, Defense and Special Defense is increased by 2 Stages.

4. Item: Moonlight Magic- Restores 1/8 Max HP per turn while in any Primary status effect (Confusion does not count).

5. Moves:

A. Leaf Blade- Type: Grass; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; No added effects.

B. Psychic

C. Rainbow Shots- Type: Light; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 50 Power; She shoots bullets of many colors. Has a 5 Percent Chance of raising Defense and Special Defense.

D. Metronome- Type: Normal; 10 PP, - Acc, - Power; Does any move randomly.

E. Divine Treasure: Brilliant Dragon Bullet; She shoots out colorful lasers and shots to the opponents.

F. Divine Treasure: Buddhist Diamond; She shoots blue lasers and starts to the opponents.

G. Divine Treasure: Salamander Shield (Attack) (Defense); The Attack version shoots out Fireballs and Fire lasers to the opponet. The Defense version protects all allies from Fire attacks completely from 3 turns. In exchange, their defense to Water attacks decrease by 2 stages for those 3 turns.

H. Divine Treasure: Life Spring Infinity; She shoots out big blue lasers, mini-stars, and mini-orbs to the opponent.

I. Divine Treasure: Hourai Jewel; She summons 7 orbs that shoot rainbow colored lasers, which Kaguya herself shoots rainbow colored shots. Types: Grass, Normal, Fire, Psychic, Light respectfully; 5 PP each, 100 Acc each, 200 Power each, expect for the last one which have 400 Power.

J. Moonlight- Type: Normal; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; Restores 1/2 Max HP Max at normal weather, other weathers vary the HP restoration.

K. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

**VIa. Super Kaguya**

New Type: Light/Psychic

New Special Ability: Full Moon Lunatic- Allows the moves Moonlight and Lunarian Moonlight to restore Full Health regardless of weather; the Partners in field has all of their stats, including accuracy and evasion, raised by one stage; the user of the ability has their Attack and Special attack raised by 2 stages.

New Item: Moonlight Max Magic- Restores 1/8 Max HP per turn and cures all primary and secondary status effects.

New Moves:

L. Super Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 370 Power; Upgraded version of the normal Hero Beam. Color is still determined by the color of the Hero's Aura. Will cause the user to be unable to move for 1 turn.

M. Lunarian Moonlight-Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; Restores 3/4 Max HP of user and ally, but can't move for 1 turn. Not effected by weather effects.

N. Last Spell: Paschal Moon; She traps the opponent in continous shooting bullets from all sides. She also shoots big orbs from two sides that forces the opponent to move up and down the avoid the big orbs.

O. Last Spell: Half Past Midnight; She shoots many bullets that curve rather tightly. The opponent must find the sweet spot with each wave of these bullets.

P. Last Spell: Half Past 2; Bullets look a lot less dense here. She traps the opponent in bullets that continous curve and move. The trick here is to constantly move from one safe gap to the next.

Q. Last Spell: Half Past 4; Hige burst of bullets with noticable gaps are shot in numerous waves. At the same time, small waves of bubble-like bullets shoot to interfere. The opponent must find the sweet spot for each wave while dodging the big bullets.

R. Last Spell: Rising World; There are 7 waves of bullets she shoots out. The first seven waves shoot for three seconds each, while the last wave shoots for twelve seconds. The first wave shoots butterful bullets, follow up the second wave which is medium sized bullets, then knives, mini stars, oval bullets, amulets, and finally, all of the bullets together.

Types: All Light; 5 PP each, 100 Acc each, 300, 350, 400, 450, 600 Power respectfully; All of them can only be used if Kaguya is at 1/2 Max HP left. They also must be done in order from first to last. So from Paschal Moon to Rising World in that order. She has to wait for a one turn cooldown after each spellcard. There is a twist to these cards. If the opponent gets hit even once during any of the spells, they take full damage from the card Kaguya currently has active. But, each card only lasts for 20 seconds, except for the last card which lasts for 30 seconds. The opponent can only damage Kaguya during the waiting periods for each spell.

S. Last Word: Tree-Ocean of Hourai- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 550 Power; Requires Kaguya to be 1/4 Max HP left. Rainbow shots are shot and aimed in many directions, both out and towards the opponents. Hits all opponents with same power as if hit with 1 opponent. Kaguya cannot move for 2 turns.

**VII. Sanae Kochiya**

1. PFL: Batthan

1. SPFL: Zoey

2. Type: Water/Grass

3. Special Ability: Levitating Special Defender- Ground based moves won't work and Special Defense is increased by 1 stage for everytime she uses a Spell Card.

4. Item: Gohei P2- Increases the Power of her Amulet Based attacks by 1 stage.

5. Moves:

A. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

B. Amulet Strike

C. Recover- Type: Normal; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; Restores 1/2 of her Max HP.

D. Omikuji Bomb- Type: Fire; 30 PP, 100 Acc, - Power; There are four different types bombs she can throw, each does a different amount of damage. Good Luck- 70 Power, Great Luck- 150 Power, Bad Luck- 40 Power, Very Bad Luck- 130 Power. If Sanae is close to the explosion while the Very Bad Luck bomb explodes, she will also take damage from it.

E. Falling Stars- Type: Light; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 50 to 100 Power; depending on the number of small stars she summons that hit determines it's power.

F. Sky Serpent- Type: Poison: 20 PP, - Acc, 80 Power; She sends out 6 flying snake like balls that home in and attack the opponent.

G. Cobalt Spread- Type: Water: 20 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power; She sends a packet into the ground. The packet travels from the ground to the opponent. When close, it reveals a mob of teal frogs that do a lot of damage.

H. Miracle Light- Type: Light; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; She summons a light from the air and it restores 3/4 Max HP of an ally and also cures them of any status. She cannot move for 1 turn after.

I. Spell Card: Miracle Fruit- Type: Light; 10 PP, - Acc, - Power; She creates a delicious fruit. Whoever eats it will have their Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, Speed, and Evasion raised by 1 stage each.

J. Spell Card: Gray Thaumaturgy- Type: Grass; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; Using her Gohei, she summons a star formation of big bullets. The big bullets then break apart and attack the opponent.

K. Spell Card: The Day the Sea Splits- Type: Water; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 100 Power; She thrust her Gohei to the ground and water suddenly appears. 2 sprays of waves appear from in front and behind her to attack.

L. Spell Card: Daytime Guest Stars- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; She summons a ray over the enemy that shoots projectiles in a cone arc.

M. Spell Card: Forgotten Ritual- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 200 Power; She draws a laser star that spins and continually does damage to nearby opponents.

**VIIa. Goddess Sanae**

New Type: Light/Water

New Special Ability: Spell Card Master- Makes all of her spell cards' powers and durations increase.

New Item: Power Gohei P2- Increases the Power of her Amulet and Star based attacks and spell cards by 1 stage.

New Moves:

N. Miracle Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 370 Power; Works the same as a Super Hero Beam, only different name and slightly different look.

O. Spell Card: Night with Overly Bright Guest Stars- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, 250 Power; Can only attack airborne opponents and will hit them no matter where they are. She summons the power of a shining star and releases a white flash in the sky. Does a ton of damage.

P. Spell Card: Moses' Miracle- Type: Water; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 350 Power; She disappears, then appears from the air to slam down the opponent with a huge burst of water.

Q. Last Spell: Nine Syllable Stabs- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 500 Power; She draws a grid of lasers everywhere. This takes 1 turn of setup. Your opponent can attack you, but she will have super armor so she doesn't flinch. After a turn the lasers become active and attack the entire field. The opponent becomes trapped within the lasers and does continuous attacks. The lasers last for quite a while. Sanae can move and attack for a little while after activating the lasers.

**VIII. Tenshi Hinanawi**

1. PFL: Tina

2. Type: Rock/Ground

3. Special Ability: Keystone Crusher- She and all of her allies have their Rock and Ground based attacks raised their power by 1 stage.

4. Item: Sword of Hisou- Raises Attack and Accuracy by 1 stage.

5. Moves:

A. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

B. Sunny Day

C. Rain Dance  
D. Sandstorm

E. Hail- Types: Fire, Water, Ground, Hail; Infinite PP each, - Acc, - Power; She can summon any weather without ever running out of PP. But, each is only 5 turns, and she must recast the weather to reset its effects.

F. Keystone Rush- Type: Rock; 50 PP, 100 Acc, 50 Power; She sends Keystone danmaku to attack.

G. Non-Conceptual Power- Type: Light; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; She shoots a cone of heavenly beams to do damage.

H. Pillars of Divine Punishment- Type: Rock; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; She points to the Heavens and a big Pillar falls from the ground. Can be summoned from either in front, from behind, or both. Stays for a little bit to take an attack, making it useful as a sort of attacking shield.

I. Sword of Scarlet Perception- Type: Normal; 15 PP, 85 Acc, 30 Power; She takes out her sword and slashes the nearby opponents. She slashes 3 to 5 times. If she slashes the fifth time, it launches the opponent and does twice as much damage as before.

J. Rising Thrust- Type: Light; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 100 Power; She uses her sword and charges upwards. She moves slowly while rising, so it is best used as a counter attack.

K. Six Earthquake Signs- Type: Ground; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; An Advanced version of Earthquake. She thrust the sword into the ground and can immediately afterwards shake the ground to do damage to ground based enemies or thrust it and delay the quake for a few seconds, good for setups and trickery.

L. Guarding Keystones- Type: Rock; 25 PP, 90 Acc, 20 Power; This attack is unique. She summons four small keystones either for her or her ally. Her ally cannot use it for an attack if she gives it to an attack. This can launch one at a time or all at once for an attack that rotates around in a circle. But, more importantly, each keystone can be used to defend her or an ally of up to four attacks. It is possible to still hit them and make the keystones disappear if hit at the right time.

M. Spell Card: Sword of Rapture- Type: Normal; 20 PP, 75 Acc, 65 Power; She attacks with a sword strike that inflicts a type of seal on the opponent. It can stop an enemy from benefiting from a weather effect and gaining boosts from their allies for 5 turns.

N. Spell Card: Sword of the Divine Justice- Type: Normal; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 200 Power; Upgraded version of Rising Thrust. Rises must faster.

O. Spell Card: Sword of Spirited Boosting- Type: Normal; 15 PP; 100 Acc, 30 Power; Uses her sword to slash really quickly for up to 9 times.

P. Spell Card: Meteorological Revelation- Type: Light; 10 PP; 90 Acc, 150 Power; She shoots a thin red energy blast that does a good amount of damage. However, if a weather effect is currently active, it doubles it power. Also, by using this spell card, the currently weather effect immediately ends.

Q. Spell Card: State of Enlightment- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; She does a self-buff that gives her super armor and increased defense and special defense by 3 stages for 3 turns. With Super Armor, she cannot be flinched by any attack.

**VIIIa. Celestial Tenshi**

New Type: Light/Rock

New Special Ability: Scarlet Weather Celestial- Can call upon any Weather effect she pleases and controls them for however long she wants. Can also nullify any attempts of summoning weather from other Pokémon. Also, she protects her and her allies from the negative effects of any of the weather effects. In addition, her Meteorological Revelation spell card does not end any current weather effects.

New Moves:

R. Rapture Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 370 Power; Works the same as a Super Hero Beam, only different name and slightly different look.

S. Spell Card: Earthquake for the Worry and Joy- Type: Ground; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 350 Power; She thrust the sword into the ground and a delay starts. For three turns, nothing other than tremors that do no damage will occur. In the fourth turn, the Earthquake will strike and do tremendous damage to the ground enemies.

T. Spell Card: World Creation Press- Type: Rock; 5 PP, 95 Acc, 400 Power; She does an aerial rise that sends her opponent helpless in the air. Then, she summons a massive Keystone down to the enemy to do a heaping load of damage.

U. Last Spell: Scarlet Weather Rapture- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 600 Power; She gathers the energy from the sword and fires a massive scarlet laser from the air that does a gigantic amount of damage. Makes her unable to move for 1 turn.

V. Iku Summoning- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; Tenshi summons her Youkai partner, Iku. She does whatever she wants for 5 turns. Tenshi can't move for 1 turn after bringing her out.

* * *

**Patchouli smiles, "Did you enjoy my collection of Hero Pokémon? If you need information on other special Pokémon, check out my other sections in the library. If not, you can always come back here anytime. See ya!"**


	2. The Main Villains

**Patchouli bows, "Hi there! If you're looking for the Vile Pokémon, then you've come to the right section. Here, all the information regarding the Vile Pokémon seen throughout the entire series goes right here.**

**"... Part 2 is the Main Villains. Make sure to check back here if any info regarding the Vile Pokémon changes.**

**"And for the other parts: Part 1 for the Main Heroes, Part 3 for the Supporting and Other Heroes, Part 4 for the Kaiju Collection, and Part 5 for the Angel Hero Demon Vile Fiesta if you need their info! Enjoy your stay!"**

_**Notes****:**_

**PFL stands for Partner-for-Life.**

_**Update Section****:**_

**All chapters of this story will update if anything new is shown during the latest chapters of the story. Secret additions might also be added for chapters that does not feature a certain thing, yet.**

* * *

**I. Bowser**

1. PFL: Team Rocket

2. Type: Fire/Dragon

3. Special Ability: Super Bowser- Whenever Bowser gets 1/4 Max Health left, he increases his Attack and Special Attack by 2 stages, and Defense and Special Defense by 1 stage.

4. Item: Spiny Shell: Bowser's Defense and Special Defense increases by one stage whenever he is hit by a Super Effective move.

5. Moves:

A. Flame Breath- Type: Fire; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; Basically an improved form of Flamethrower. Has a 10% Chance of a Burn.

B. Poison Claw- Type: Poison; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; His claws become poison filled and slashes with them. Has a 20% Chance of Poison.

C. Dragonbreath- Type: Dragon; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; Has a 30% Chance of Paralysis.

D. Minion Summoning- Type: Light; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 50-150 Power; can call upon any nearly minion that serve him.

E. Mega Pound Ground- Type: Normal; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 150; Bowser jumps in the air and slams down really hard. Has a 20% chance of a flinch.

F. Vile Beam- Type: Dark; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; The color of the Vile Beam is determined by the color of the Vile's Aura. The dark version of the Hero Beam.

G. Shell Spin- Type: Steel; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 100 Power; He gets into his shell, spins, and attacks. This rids of any field inducing moves currently on their side.

H. Grip Claw- Type: Fighting; 25 PP, 80 Acc, 60 Power; He grabs the opponent and slashes them. Hits 3 to 5 times.

**Ia. Giga Bowser**

New Type: Dragon/Dark

New Special Ability: Mega Power Boost- His Attack and Special increases by one stage every 2 turns, but his Defense and Special Defense decrease by 1 stage every 3 Turns.

New Moves:

I. Super Vile Beam: Type: Dark; 10 PP; 100 Acc, 370 Power; Upgraded Version of the Vile Beam; Color is still determined by the Vile's Aura. After the attack, they cannot move for 1 turn.

**II. Dr. Eggman**

1. PFL: Team Rocket

2. Type: Fire/Steel

3. Special Ability: Shiny Armor- The accuracy of all enemies in the start of battle is decreased by 1 stage.

4. Item: Regenerator- When Eggman Attacks, whether it hits or not, 1/8 of his Max HP is healed.

5. Moves:

A. Flamethrower- Type: Fire; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; Has a 10% Chance of a Burn.

B. Steel Charge- Type: Steel; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; He changes his whole body into Steel and rushes to attack.

C. Machine Guns- Type: Steel; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 30 Power; He pulls out his arms and fires bullets from them. Hits 2-5 times.

D. Light Punch- Type: Light; 25 PP, 80 Acc, 100 Power; He changes his arm into Light and attacks. Has a 60% chance of lowering the opponent's accuracy by 1.

E. Blinding Light- Type: Light; 10 PP, 70 Acc, - Power; Eggman flashes his whole armor and attempts to blind his opponent with the light. Can lower the accuracy and evasion of one opponent by 1 stage. Is not effected by Light types.

F. Dark Punch- Type: Dark; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 110 Power; He changes his arm into Darkness and attacks. Has a 60% chance of lowering the opponent's accuracy by 1.

G. Vile Beam- Type: Dark; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; The color of the Vile Beam is determined by the color of the Vile's Aura. The dark version of the Hero Beam.

**II. Metal Eggman**

New Type: Steel/Dark

New Special Ability: Super Steel Armor- The accuracy of all enemies in the start of battle is decreased by 1 stage and Eggman's Defense, Special Defense, and evasion is increased by 1 stage.

New Moves:

H. Super Vile Beam: Type: Dark; 10 PP; 100 Acc, 370 Power; Upgraded Version of the Vile Beam; Color is still determined by the Vile's Aura. After the attack, they cannot move for 1 turn.

**III. Flandre Scarlet**

1. PFL: Team Rocket

2. Type: Fire

3. Special Ability: Pure Destruction: Everyone, including allies, has their Max HP decreased by 1/16 once every 3 turns.

4. Item: Lävatein- Increases Attack, Special Attack, and Accuracy by 1 stage.

5. Moves:

A. Colorful Shots- Type: Normal; 40 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; Shoots normal medium-sized bullets.

B. Starbow Break- Type: Fire; 25 PP, 90 Acc, 100 Power; Shoots strong colorful pointy shots.

C. Counter Clock- Type: Light; 20 PP, 85 Acc, 60 Power; Shoots two cross laser objects. Hits 2 times.

D. Flame Sword- Type: Fire; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; Uses her sword and engulfs it with fire. Has a 20% Chance of a Burn.

E. Flamethrower

F. Spell Card: Lävatein- Type: Fire; 10 PP, 80 Acc, 150 Power; Pulls out a giant sword of pure fire and slashes with it. Has a 30% Chance of a Burn. It also has a high critical hit ratio.

G. Spell Card: Four of a Kind- Type: Dark; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; Splits her up into Four Flandres. Can attack 4 times at once, but cannot move for 1 turn after.

H. Spell Card: Maze of Love- Type: Light; 10 PP, 90 Acc, 150 Power; Flandre creates bullets that circle around her, creating a maze of bullets. Then, they aim at the opponent, and the opponent must solve the maze, or get hit.

I. Vile Beam- Type: Dark; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; The color of the Vile Beam is determined by the color of the Vile's Aura. The dark version of the Hero Beam.

**IIIa. Lunatic Flandre**

New Type: Fire/Dark

New Special Ability: Mass Destruction: All Opponents have their Max HP Decreased by 1/8 once every 2 turns.

New Moves:

J. Super Vile Beam- Type: Dark; 10 PP; 100 Acc, 370 Power; Upgraded Version of the Vile Beam; Color is still determined by the Vile's Aura. After the attack, they cannot move for 1 turn.

K. Spell Card: Flicker Explosion- Type: Fire; 10 PP, 65 Acc, 450 Power; She crunches her hand, and creates an explosion near the opponent. It does a very massive amount of damage, but it's very inaccurate. It fails if an opponent is at their second or third stage.

K. Last Spell: And Then There will be None- Type: Dark; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 350 Power; Can only be used if Flandre is at 1/4 Max HP left. She disappears and creates bullets that aim at the opponent from all sorts of directions. Flandre cannot move for 2 turns after.

L. Last Word: Ripples of 495 Years- Type: Dark; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 750 Power; After use, Flandre will faint. Must be at 1/8 Max HP remaining. Hits all opponents. As Flandre creates a wave of bullets, everytime, she attacks faster and faster. Until she gets to a point of ultimate speed and destruction.

* * *

**Patchouli smiles, "Does the Vile Pokémon satisfy you? If you need to go to the other sections, you can. Otherwise, you may return here, anytime. See ya!**


	3. The Supporting and Other Heroes

**Patchouli bows, "Hi there! If you're looking for the Hero Pokémon that are not a part of the Main Heroes, then you've come to the right place! Here, all Hero Pokémon from places such as the Gym Leader's, Summoners, Wild, and other such Hero Pokémon can be found here!**

**"... Part 3 is the Supporting and Other Heroes. Be sure to check back here whenever new information pops up here.**

**"And for the other parts: Part 1 for the Main Heroes, Part 2 for the Main Villains, Part 4 for the Kaiju Collection, and Part 5 for the Angel Hero Demon Vile Fiesta if you need their info! Enjoy your stay!"**

_**Notes****:**_

**PFL stands for Partner-for-Life.**

_**Update Section:**_

**All chapters of this story will update if anything new is shown during the latest chapters of the story. Secret additions might also be added for chapters that does not feature a certain thing, yet.**

* * *

_**Gym Leader's Hero Pokémon****:**_

**I. Cirno**

1. PFL: Marina

2. Type: Ice/Flying

3. Special Ability: Negative 9- Cirno has a 50% chance of absorbing Ice attacks, and a 50% chance of taking double the Ice damage against her.

4. Item: Fairy Magic- With 1/4 Max HP remaining, her Ice and Flying type moves do double the damage.

5. Moves:

A. Icicle Fall- Type: Ice; 30 PP, 85 Acc, 70 Power; She sends a lot of Icicles from the air and falls them into the opponents.

B. Ice Beam- Type: Ice; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 95 Power; Has a 10% chance of freezing the opponent.

C. Perfect Freeze- Type: Ice; 20 PP, 90 Acc, - Power; Takes certain projectiles and freezes them. Then, sends it back to them.

D. Ice Wall- Type: Ice; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 30 Power; Direct attacks can, not only fail, but take some damage from it as well. Can be shattered by Brick Break.

E. Aerial Ace- Type: Flying; 20 PP, - Acc, 60 Power; Never misses.

F. Blizzard- Type: Ice; 5 PP, 85 Acc, 120 Power; Has a 10% chance of freezing the opponent.

G. Spell Card: Icicle Fall- Type: Ice; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Major upgraded version of Icicle Fall.

H. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

**II. Hong Meiling**

1. PFL: Vegeta

2. Types: Fighting/Dragon

3. Special Ability: Gatekeeper- Prevents force switching out by any means. Also increases Attack and Special Attack by 2 if 1/4 Max HP remains.

4. Item: Dragon Seal- 100% Critical Hit ratio in the next attack if hit by a super effective move.

5. Moves:

A. Earth Dragon Wave- Type: Ground; 25 PP, 95 Acc, 40 Power; A ground shockwave move that can lift opponents off the ground.

B. Descending Flower Slam- Type: Dragon; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 100 Power; A move that glows the foot with Rainbow Chi and slams the opponent to the ground with a downward kick.

C. Shui Xian Tai Ji Quan- Type: Light; 20 PP, 85 Acc. - Power; She absorbs projectiles by forming circular gestures to create a big rainbow circle in front of her. The projectiles turn into power for her Rainbow Orb, and the amount of projectiles absorbed determines the power of the Rainbow Orb.

D. Tiger's Strength- Type: Dragon; 25 PP, - Acc, - Power; Increases Attack and Special Attack by 2 stages for the next attack.

E. Colorful Rain- Type: Light; 30 PP, 80 Acc, 10 Power; Hong spins and Rainbow shards are sent out to hit the opponent. Each shard does little, but addable damage. Hits 3 to 15 times.

F. Scarlet Cannon- Type: Dragon; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; She attacks by charging it bit of chi into her fist and does an upper punch attack that hits hard. She stands still while doing this attack.

G. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

H. Spell Card: Star Pulse Shot- Type: Light; 20 PP, 80 Acc, 120 Power; She charges blue chi into a sphere then launches it for an attack.

I. Spell Card: Rainbow Tai Ji Quan- Type: Light; 10 PP, - Acc, 10 Power; She stomps the ground and a circular wall of Rainbows appear and slowly expand. Each hit does little damage, but adds up quickly! It also stays on the field after it has fully expanded for a few turns. Hits 0 to 10 times each turn.

J. Spell Card: Earth and Sky Dragon Kick- Type: Dragon; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Hong stomps the ground and does an Upper Dragon Kick to the opponent.

K. Spell Card: Fierce Tiger's Inner Strength- Type: Dragon; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; Hong powers up with her Attack and Special attack raising by 3 stages and her Defense, Special Defense, and Speed raising by 1 stage for 4 turns.

**III. Hatate Himekaidou**

1. PFL: Wingnee

2. Types: Psychic/Flying

3. Special Ability: Tengu Pride- Speed is raised by 1 stage per turn. Evasion is increased by 1 stage everytime the user is hit by a super effective move.

4. Item: Spirit Camera- Moves that would normally have no effect can now hit with neutral damage.

5. Moves:

A. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

B. Fan Bullets- Type: Flying; 50 PP, 100 Acc, 50 Power; She shoots out large fan like bullets that moves quickly and curves their trajectory to attack.

C. Twister- Type: Dragon; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 40 Power; Can cause the enemy to flinch. Doubles damage if the enemy is using Fly.

D. Fly- Type: Flying; 15 PP, 95 Acc, 90 Power; Flies high in the air the 1st turn, then swoops down the 2nd turn.

E. Tengu's Tailwind- Type: Flying; 10 PP, - Acc, - Power; A strong backwind hits all allies. The user's allies gained 2 stages in increased speed for 5 turns.

F. Spirit Shot- Type: Psychic; 50 PP, 90 Acc, 80 Power; Using her camera, she does Spirit Photography which causes damage to the opponent.

G. Spell Card: Spirit Leaf Fan- Type: Psychic; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; A wind tornado mixed in with strong psychic energy is summoned to the field to attack.

H. Spell Card: Rapid Shot- Type: Psychic; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 60 Power; She shoots continuous Spirit shots at the opponent. Hits three times.

I. Spell Card: Whirling Leaf Fan- Type: Flying; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power; She summons out a strong Wind tornado to attack.

**IV. Momiji Inubashiri**

1. PFL: Wingnee

2. Type: Normal

3. Special Ability: Wolf Tengu Senses- Accuracy cannot be reduced. Evasion against enemies has no effect on this user. Speed is increased by 1 stage.

4. Item: Tengu Knight Metal- Raises Attack and Defense by 1 stage.

5. Moves:

A. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

B. Whirlwind Shots- Type: Flying; 50 PP, 100 Acc, 50 Power; She shoots out small tornado bullets using sword swipes.

C. Slash- Type: Normal; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; Has a high chance of a Critical Hit.

D. Swords Dance- Type: Normal; 30 PP, - Acc - Power; Raises Attack by 2 stages.

E. Protect- Type: Normal; 10 PP, - Acc, - Power; Using her shield, she creates a barrier surrounding her that protects her from many attacks.

F. Wolf Detection- Type: Normal; 30 PP, - Acc, - Power; She analysis her enemy and attacks that would normally have no effect will now hit with neutral damage.

G. Crunch- Type: Dark; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; Has a 20 Percent of lowering the target's Defense by 1 stage.

H. Spell Card: Expanding Bite- Type: Normal; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; Using magic, she enhances her bite range, and bullets are summoned in front of her to represent her teeth. When she bites down, the bullets are crunched together to attack the enemy like they've been bitten. May cause flinching.

I. Spell Card: Expellee's Canaan- Type: Normal; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 160 Power; Using her sword, she summons medium size aerial tornados that spread around the entire field, hitting and exploding at the enemies. This attack will hit all enemies on the field.

J. Spell Card: Fan Sword of the Inu- Type: Fighting; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 110 Power; She glows her sword into an orange color and quickly rushes in to do a series of fast pace slashes.

_**Rivals' Hero Pokémon****:**_

**V. Amy Rose**

1. PFL: Drew

2. Type: Normal

3. Special Ability: Cute Charm- Has a 30% chance of an infatuation to the opposite sex of the opponent if the user of the ability is hit with a physical attack.

4. Item: Piko Piko Hammer- A must have for using her Hammer-based attacks. Also increases Attack by 1 stage if you hit an opponent that is not very effective against the Hammer-based move.

5. Moves:

A. Power Ball- Type: Normal; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; Creates a Ball of Energy and smacks it to the enemies with the Hammer.

B. Light Hammer Throw- Type: Light; 5 PP, 80 Acc, 180 Power; Powers the Hammer with Light and throws it. Little PP and not so good accuracy are made up with lots of Power.

C. Helper Kiss- Type: Normal; 20 PP, 100 Acc, - Power; She kisses and gives the energy to an ally. Only works on Double and Triple Battles, like Helping Hand, but with double the effect as Helping Hand would do.

D. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

E. Piko Hammer Whack- Type: Normal; 40 PP, 100 Acc, 50 Power; Uses her hammer to smack opponents around with.

**Va. Super Amy**

New Type: Normal/Light

New Special Ability: Hero Prodigy- Anytime the user of this ability uses his or her own type attack, The Attack and Special Attack of that attack is increased by 2 stages.

F. Super Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 370 Power; Upgraded version of the normal Hero Beam. Color is still determined by the color of the Hero's Aura. Will cause the user to be unable to move for 1 turn.

**VI. Fox McCloud**

1. PFL: Ursula

2. Types: Normal/Fire

3. Special Ability: Ally Booster- Raises the Speed and Evasion of all allies by 1 stage. The user is not affected by this ability.

4. Item: Light Ring- Increases Defense and Special Defense by 1 stage and is protected from Poison.

5. Moves:

A. Blaster- Type: Fire; 50 PP, 100 Acc, 10 Power; Fires weak, but many mini lasers at enemies. Hits 4 to 7 times.

B. Fox Illusion- Type: Normal; 30 PP, - Acc, 60 Power; Does a super fast rush at the enemy. It's normally unavoidable.

C. Fire Fox- Type: Fire; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power; Engulfs Fire into his body and fires into the sky like a rocket. Hits Flyers. Has a 20 Percent chance of causing burn.

D. Reflector- Type: Steel; 30 PP, - Acc, - Power; Activates a shield that surrounds him. Reflects projectiles back at the user. Requires 1 turn of preparing. Last 3 turns. The user can attack after the preparing turn. It is instantly broken by a non projectile move.

E. Close Combat- Type: Fighting; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; A very strong move. Lowers the user's Defense and Special Defense by 1 stage.

F. Landmaster- Type: Steel; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; Activates only if the user is 1/3 Max HP remaining. Rides on a Ground Vehicle Substitute. Does attacks that do varied damage. Can only be used once per battle. Lasts until a certain amount of damage is taken. Cannot move for 1 turn after the Landmaster breaks.

G. Arwing- Type: Flying; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; Activates only if the user is 1/3 Max HP remaining. Rides on an Aerial Vehicle Substitute. Does attacks that do varied damage. Can only be used once per battle. Lasts until a certain amount of damage is taken. Cannot move for 1 turn after the Arwing breaks.

H. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura. For Fox, this attack can be fired from any of his vehicles.

**VII. Tikal the Echidna**

1. PFL: Estevan

2. Type: ?

3. Special Ability: ?

4. Item: ?

5. Moves:

A. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

B. ?

**VIII. Ice Climbers (Popo and Nana)**

1. PFL: Victor

2. Types: Ice

3. Special Ability: Cold Supporter- Ice Defense is increased by 1 stage. Ice Offense is increased by 1 stage. Hail damage does not affect anyone in your party.

4. Item: Squall Hammers- Raises Ice Offensive and Defense by 1 stage.

5. Moves:

A. Squall Hammer- Type: Fighting; 25 PP, 90 Acc, 120 Power (60 Power if alone); they spin together using their hammers to attack.

B. Blizzard- Type: Ice; 5 PP, 70 Acc, 120 Power; A chilling wind is sent to attack. It hits all enemies. It has a 10 Percent chance of freezing. Has 100 Accuracy on Hail Weather.

**IX. Keine Kamishirasawa (Human Form)**

1. PFL: Victor

2. Type: Steel/Psychic

3. Special Ability: Hidden History- She and all of the party members are not affected by Stat reducing moves. This includes self-inflicting moves, moves from other party members, and stat reductions from status effects.

4. Item: Three Sacred Treasures- All stats (excluding evasion) are raised by 1 stage.

5. Moves:

A. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

B. Headbutt- Type: Normal; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 75 Power; May cause flinch.

C. Zen Headbutt- Type: Psychic; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 75 Power; May cause flinch.

D. Laser Light Show- Type: Fire; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; Shoots laser danmaku to enemies.

E. Steel Wall- Type: Steel; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; Increases her Physical Defense by 2 stages and Special Defense by 1 stage.

F. History Barrier- Type: Light; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; Reduces the Physical and Special Defense for all allies by 33 Percent for 6 turns. In this form, it lasts longer, but it can be broken by Screen breaking attacks.

G. Spell Card: First Pyramid- Type: Steel; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power; Summons a floating big pyramid that opens up and shoots lasers. This attack will hit all enemies on the field.

H. Spell Card: Ephemerality 137- Type: Psychic; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 130 Power; 13 Spirits are summoned to explode and send bullets out from the explosions.

I. Spell Card: Three Sacred Treasures (Sword)- Type: Light; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; The Sword Sacred Treasure raises the user and allies' Attack and Special Attack by 1 stage.

J. Spell Card: Three Sacred Treasures (Orb)- Type: Light; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; The Orb Sacred Treasure raises the user and allies' Speed and Accuracy by 1 stage.

K. Spell Card: Three Sacred Treasures (Mirror)- Type: Light; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; The Mirror Sacred Treasure raises the user and allies' Defense and Special Defense by 1 stage.

L. Spell Card: Amaterasu- Type: Fire; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 200 Power; she sends fire induced lasers at a quick pace to attack. Has a 25 Percent chance of causing burn.

M. Form Change- Type: Light; - PP, - Acc, - Power; She can transform into her Hakutaku Form at anytime. All stat changes and status effects are carried over.

**IX1. Keine Kamishirasawa (Hakutaku Form)**

1. Types: Steel/Fighting

2. Special Ability: Revealing History- She and all of the party members have their stat increasing moves' effects doubled (excluding stat reductions). Stat reducing moves inflicted on enemies have their effects doubled.

3. Moves:

A. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

B. Headbutt- Type: Normal; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 75 Power; May cause flinch.

C. Zen Headbutt- Type: Psychic; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 75 Power; May cause flinch.

D. Laser Light Show- Type: Fire; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; Shoots laser danmaku to enemies.

E. Steel Tank- Type: Steel; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; Increases her Physical Defense by 2 stages, and her Attack and Special Attack by 1 stage.

F. History Barrier- Type: Light; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; Reduces the Physical and Special Defense for all allies by 33 Percent for 4 turns. In this form, it lasts shorter, but it can't broken by Screen breaking attacks.

G. Spell Card: Returning-Bridge Ichijo- Type: Fighting; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 180 Power; Bullets appear from outside sources and are absorbed into her. She gains 10 Percent of her Max HP back.

H. Spell Card: General Headquarters Crisis- Type: Steel; 10 PP, 95 Acc, 210 Power; She summons three mini-pyramids. They open up and shoot red bullets, while Keine shoots small orbs.

I. Spell Card: Three Sacred Treasures (Sword)- Type: Light; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; The Sword Sacred Treasure raises the user and allies' Attack and Special Attack by 1 stage.

J. Spell Card: Three Sacred Treasures (Orb)- Type: Light; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; The Orb Sacred Treasure raises the user and allies' Speed and Accuracy by 1 stage.

K. Spell Card: Three Sacred Treasures (Mirror)- Type: Light; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; The Mirror Sacred Treasure raises the user and allies' Defense and Special Defense by 1 stage.

L. Spell Card: Rain in Showa- Type: Water; 10 PP, 95 Acc, 150+ Power; She continuously shoots single file lasers at a very fast rate. It lasts for 5 Turns, and each turn, it gains speed and 30 Power.

M. Form Change- Type: Light; - PP, - Acc, - Power; She can transform into her Human Form at anytime. All stat changes and status effects are carried over.

_**Known Traveling/Wild Hero Pokémon****:**_

**X. Samus Aran**

1. PFL: ?

2. Types: ?

3. Special Ability: ?

4: Item: ?

5. Moves:

A. Missile- ?

B. Morph Ball- ?

C. Power Beam- ?

D. Super Missile- ?

**XI. Rouge the Bat**

1. PFL: Cynthia

2. Types: Flying

3. Special Ability: Precious Collection- If Rouge is not holding an item, there's a 25% Chance of her stealing an item from the opponent if she does a direct attack to them. If the opponent attacks Rouge directly, there is a 10% chance she takes the item from them.

4. Item: Bat Radar- Accuracy is increased by one stage if held. If at 50% Max HP, Accuracy is increased by two stages. If at 25% Max HP, Accuracy is increased by three stages.

5. Moves:

A. Tornado Kick- Type: Flying; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 50 Power; She spins like a tornado and attacks by rush kicking them.

B. Jewel Storm- Type: Rock; 20 PP, 100 Acc, - Power; She throws jewels at the enemies. Power is equal to the user's level. Will always have the same power regardless of defenses.

C. Plunder- Type: Dark; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 50 Power; Using her special sneaky powers, if Rouge has no item held, she can steal the item from the opponent. Will always take the item regardless of abilities.

D. Super Dig- Type: Ground; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; Using her feet, she digs underground for the first turn. Since she is a flying type, she is not affected by Earthquake, ect. The second turn, she attacks the opponent.

E. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

F. Bat Bomb- Type: Fire; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 100 power; Creates a Bat Robot to explode on the enemy. Has a 10% Chance of a burn.

G. Snipe Master- Type: Flying; 30 PP, - Acc, - power; Ensures the next attack will hit.

H. Shriek- Type: Flying; 15 PP, 80 Acc, 80 Power; Attacks with 3 big shockwave rings. Has a 25% Chance of causing confusion and a 25% Chance of lowering speed by 1 stage.

I. Energy Drain- Type: Light; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; Half of the taken HP from the opponent is sent to the user to restore health.

**XIa. Super Rouge**

New Types: Light/Flying

New Special Ability: Health Drain- Whenever Rouge attacks, half of the HP she takes away from her opponents goes into Rouge and restores her health. Basically, the move becomes an absorbing move. If she is already using an absorbing move, then all of the HP she takes away from her opponents goes into Rouge.

New Item: Super Bat Radar- Accuracy is increased by two stages if held. If at 50% Max HP, Accuracy is increased by four stages. If at 25% Max HP, Accuracy is increased by six stages and Evasion is increased by 1 stages. If at 12.5% Max HP, Accuracy is maxed out and Evasion is increased by three stages.

New Moves:

J. Super Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 370 Power; Upgraded version of the normal Hero Beam. Color is still determined by the color of the Hero's Aura. Will cause the user to be unable to move for 1 turn.

K. Hurricane Kick- Type: Flying; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Same style as the tornado, only faster spinning and the effect looks a lot bigger.

_**Summoning Hero Pokémon****:**_

**XII. Yukari Yakumo**

1. PFL: ?

2. Types: ?

3. Special Ability: ?

4. Item: ?

5. Moves:

A. Spell Card: Quadruple Barrier- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Yukari holds out her hand and a large blue-white four-cornered square appears that spins to attack the opponent.

B. Illusional Rift- Type: Normal; 25 PP, 90 Acc, 80 Power; She teleports into a black boundary and appears in a white boundary. She can reappear either beside the opponent or above the opponent to attack.

C. Gap Escape- Type: Flying; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; Allows an ally to enter the border made by Yukari, and pop out somewhere else.

D. Shikigami Strike- Type: Light; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; She summons her Shikigami, Ran and Chen, to attack the opponents with spinning rushes. Hits 2 times.

E. Yakumo Gathering- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; She summons Ran and Chen. They attack as ordered by Yukari. May be required for certain spell cards. Last 7 turns.

F. Last Spell: Phantasm, Form, and Shadow- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 600 Power; Requires Ran and Chen to be summoned on the field. Ran and Chen take one turn to prepare a ceremony for the attack. They go around the field, spinning and placing fans around Yukari. Yukari, meanwhile, is gathering the energy from the fans into her hand. After a turn is done, she fires a Super Strong Cherry Blossom Beam! Yukari, Ran, and Chen cannot move for 1 turn after.

**XIII. Alice Margatroid**

1. PFL: ?

2. Types: ?

3. Special Ability: ?

4. Item: ?

5. Moves: ?

**XIV. Remilia Scarlet**

1. PFL: ?

2. Types: ?

3. Special Ability: ?

4. Item: ?

5. Moves: ?

**XV. Yuyuko Saigyouji**

1. PFL: ?

2. Types: ?

3. Special Ability: ?

4. Item: ?

5. Moves: ?

_**Future Hero Pokémon****:**_

**XVI. Patchouli Knowledge**

1. PFL: Iris

2. Types: Psychic

3. Special Ability: ?

4. Item: Spell Book- ?

5. Moves: ?

**XVII. Donkey Kong**

1. PFL: Iris

2. Types: Electric

3. Special Ability: ?

4. Item: Kongo Bongos- ?

5. Moves: ?

**XVIII. Kirby**

1. PFL: Lyra

2. Type: Normal

3. Special Ability: Type Flash- When Kirby absorbs a power and becomes any type, that type's power is increased by 1 stage.

4. Item: Warpstar- Makes the holder levitate and has their evasion boosted by 1 stage.

5. Moves:

A. Inhale- Type: Normal; 40 PP, 95 Acc, 50 Power; Sucks up the opponent's energy. He gains either 1/8 Max HP, All Status Effects cured, or an Attack or Special Attack boost by 1 stage.

B. Kirby Judgment- Type: Varies; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power; He builds power into itself and releases it into multiple beam attacks. Depending on what type Kirby is because of his Type Flash ability, that's the attack and color Kirby will use (So, if Kirby has a Bug type now, thanks to Type Flash, it will use a Bug Type Kirby Judgment attack).

C. Copy Transformation- Type: Light; - PP, - Acc, - Power; Kirby can suck up certain attacks and other things to transform into different types based on what he absorbed.

D. Star Rod- Type: Light; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power; He uses his Star Rod to shoot powerful stars from.

E. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

F. Giga Drain Ultra- Type: Grass; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power; Powerful version of Giga Drain. Half of the absorbed energy is healed to the user.

G. Star Hammer- Type: Normal; 40 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; Kirby brings out his Star Hammer and attacks the enemy with it.

**XVIIIa. Super Kirby**

New Type: Normal/Light

New Special Ability: Hero Prodigy Flash- Anytime the user of this ability uses his or her own type attack, The Attack and Special Attack of that attack is increased by 2 stages. For Kirby, this only applies to the Light type. Kirby, with this ability, can transform into any secondary type he pleases.

H. Super Hero Beam- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 370 Power; Upgraded version of the normal Hero Beam. Color is still determined by the color of the Hero's Aura. Will cause the user to be unable to move for 1 turn.

I. Super Inhale- Type: Light; 25 PP, 95 Acc, 120 Power; After sucking the energy; he either gains 1/4 Max HP, All Status Effects cured and resistant to all status effects for one turn, or an Attack or Special Attack boost by 2 stages.

_**Wild Trainer's Hero Pokémon****:**_

**XIX. Marisa (Sword Master)**

1. PFL: Ian

2. Type: Normal/Steel

3. Special Ability: Adept- A 10 Percent Chance in which the user uses the same move again.

4. Item: None

5. Moves:

A. Slash- Type: Normal; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; Has a high chance of a Critical Hit.

B. Metal Slash- Type: Steel; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; Has a high chance of a Critical Hit.

C. Double Slash- Type: Steel; 15 PP, 95 Acc, 50 Power; Hits two times.

D. Triple Slash- Type: Steel; 10 PP, 90 Acc, 40 Power; Hits three times.

E. Swords Dance- Type: Normal; 30 PP, - Acc, - Power; Raises Attack stat two stages.

F. Spinning Slash- Type: Normal; 15 PP, 95 Acc, 100 Power; Spins her sword in place and attacks.

G. Triple Sonic Slash- Type: Flying; 5 PP, 80 Acc, 70 Power; Hits three times.

H. Hero Slash- The same as a Hero Beam, but a physical slash that has the power of a Hero Beam.

* * *

**Patchouli smiles, "Did you enjoy the collection of various Hero Pokémon? You can check out my other sections, or leave and come back anytime. See ya!"**


	4. The Kaiju Collection

**Patchouli confirms, "Oh... you want info on Kaiju Pokémon? Sure, you've come to the right place. We've recently added this area for your convenience.**

**"Part 4 is the Kaiju Collection. Be absolutely sure to check back her if any new Kaiju you see and you need to know more about.**

**"And for the other parts: Part 1 for the Main Heroes, Part 2 for the Main Villains, Part 3 for the Supporting and Other Heroes, and Part 5 for the Angel Hero Demon Vile Fiesta if you need their info! Enjoy your stay!"**

_**Notes: **_

**All Kaiju Pokémon are of the Kaiju type. They're only weakness is the Light type. Also, all moves are of the ? type. Which means, while they don't affect the type chart, all moves are strong in their own way.**

**Special Abilities and Items do not matter with the Kaiju.**

**Powers of the move vary depending on the Kaiju.**

**Kaiju Pokémon have an infinite PP on all of their moves, though that doesn't mean that much in the stories themselves.**

_**Update Section:**_

**All chapters of this story will update if anything new is shown during the latest chapters of the story. Secret additions might also be added for chapters that does not feature a certain thing, yet.**

* * *

_**Estevan's Known Party: **_

**I. Godzilla**

Moves:

A. Kaiju Slash- A Devastating Slash Move.

B. Kaiju Beam- An extremely powerful beam move.

C. Fire Spur Rush- Godzilla exclusive move. He punches the ground and causes Fire to spit out from the ground at semi-random places.

D. Ultimate Godzilla Beam- He charges a ton of power to his mouth and fires a giant powerful beam. Made for ultimate destruction.

**II. Zilla**

**III. Gamera**

**IV. Ultraman**

Moves:

A. Ultra Slash- He attacks using a powerful saw slashing attack.

**V. Destoroyah**

**VI. SpaceGodzilla**

* * *

**Patchouli smiles, "Did you find all of the Kaiju info you needed? Remember, you can check my other sections or leave and come back anytime you need to. So then, See ya!"**


	5. The Angel Hero Demon Vile Fiesta

**Patchouli confirms, "Hmm? What's that? Angel Heroes and Demon Viles? Well... I thought you never asked! Right this way, please!**

**"Part 5 is the Angel Hero Demon Vile Fiesta. When you see something new, it would be of your best interest to come here.**

**"And for the other parts: Part 1 for the Main Heroes, Part 2 for the Main Villains, Part 3 for the Supporting and Other Heroes, and Part 4 is the Kaiju Collection if you need their info! Enjoy your stay!"**

_**Notes:**_

**PFL stands for Partner-for-Life.**

**Items do not matter with these Pokémon.**

**All Angel Hero Pokémon are of the Angel type. All Demon Vile Pokémon are of the Demonic type. Angel type moves are strong against Demonic types. Demonic types are strong against Angel types. Both types are super effective against all other types except Light and Kaiju which are neutral. All other types are not very effective against Angel and Demonic types expect Light and Kaiju types which are neutral.**

_**Update Section: **_

**All chapters of this story will update if anything new is shown during the latest chapters of the story. Secret additions might also be added for chapters that does not feature a certain thing, yet.**

* * *

_**Angel Hero Pokémon:**_

**I. Sariel**

1. PFL: ?

2. Special Ability: ?

3. Moves:

A. ?

_**Demon Vile Pokémon:**_

**I. Abaddon**

1. PFL: Hunter J

2. Special Ability: Destroyer Destruction- If fainted from battle, there is a 25 Percent chance that he will resurrect and transform into the all powerful Destroyer.

3. Moves:

A. Ultimate Slash- Type: Dark; - PP, 100 Acc, 250 Power; A glow is formed into his sword, making it much stronger. Then, he strikes quickly with it.

* * *

**Patchouli smiles, "So, was the Angel Heroes heavenly enough for you and the Demon Viles destructive enough for you? I sure hope so. Anywho, check out the other sections if you need to or come back anytime. See ya later!"**


End file.
